Noches de tormenta
by Beggins
Summary: Thorin escudo de roble no entiende como puede ayudarle una humana insolente criada por elfos en su misión para recuperar Erebor... lo que no puede imaginar es cuanto le ayudará no solo a encontrar el camino a su hogar si no a no perderse a si mismo en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El cielo se oscureció en un segundo, en el bosque ya no se veía nada a pesar de estar en plena tarde. Las nubes negras taparon el sol en apenas un minuto. Una flecha silbó entre los árboles y se clavó en uno de ellos, haciendo que un pequeño ciervo saliera corriendo desde donde estaba pastando tranquilamente y se perdiera en la espesura del bosque.

La chica se dio la vuelta rápida para mirar al elfo que había tirado la flecha y frunció el ceño.

-Has fallado.-dijo muy seria pero con un tono de burla pintado en sus ojos, verdes, muy oscuros.

-Ha sido la luz, ya no se ve nada- se excusó el joven elfo poniéndose el gran arco élfico en la espalda.

La chica siguió mirándolo ,seria, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en los labios.

-Menudo elfo que no puede cazar un ciervo en la oscuridad- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Thrantil nos va a matar, nos ha especificado que trajéramos algo de comer, carne a ser posible.

-Sabes como es Thrantil…hay comida de sobra…es simplemente para que practiquemos…-dijo el elfo.

-Lo se…creo que es simplemente para que no esté dando vueltas por el poblado- añadió la chica ya sin la sonrisa.- y a ti te manda a vigilarme, sabes que no te hace falta practicar más con el arco.

-Ni a ti tampoco.-añadió el elfo.

-Sabes que sí... pero tu eres un elfo; lo llevas en la sangre.- dijo la chica colocándose su arco también a la espalda y volviendo a sonreír. El elfo no pudo más que contagiarse de su sonrisa, siempre lo hacía. Se quedó un segundo mirando a aquella humana, alocada, temperamental, con su pelo oscuro largo y rebelde mecido por el viento; sus ojos verdes, tan oscuros y grandes que uno se podía ahogar en ellos.

-A veces se me olvida que eres humana.-dijo el elfo- y que solo tienes 22 años.

-Lien, tu tienes solo 50 años…¿Qué es eso en el mundo de los elfos?- dijo mientras comenzaba a andar de vuelta al poblado sin esperar más respuesta.

Lien asintió a medias y la imitó, poniendose ambos en camino hacia su pueblo.

-Va a haber tormenta- dijo Lien sonriendo y mirando hacia la chica que se había detenido bruscamente- con lo que te gusta…- no acabó la frase ya que la chica se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio; vivir toda su vida con elfos le había enseñado a observar y escuchar tan atentamente para poder estar a la altura de ellos que muchas veces escuchaba y veía cosas que a ellos se les pasaba porque eran demasiado insignificantes. Lien calló y escuchó con los ojos cerrados, con esa facilidad que solo los elfos poseían.

Asintió, por supuesto que lo había oído. Un grupo se aproximaba por el este, con caballos o algún tipo de montura. Unos hablaban tan alto que a Lien le dio vergüenza no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Le hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza a la chica para que se subiera al árbol que tenía al lado. La chica sin añadir nada asintió e hizo lo que le pedía. Él se quedó abajo y sacó una flecha del carcaj poniéndola amenazadoramente en su arco.

-¡Lien!-le espetó la chica en un susurro- no te hagas el héroe…-pero no pudo añadir nada más porque a lo lejos ya se veían siluetas que se acercaban a buen paso. A los pocos minutos ya se podían escuchar perfectamente las voces de algunos.

-¡Kili! Deja para los demás ¿quieres?...

-Solo queda un sorbo Fili…¿Qué más da?...bebe agua.

-¿Podeis callar vosotros dos? Estos ya son territorios de los elfos del bosque, con las voces que estais dando me extraña que no haya venido un ejercito a atacarnos…-les espetó a los dos uno de los que encabezaba la comitiva, Lien se fijó en él, calvo, con una larga barba, tatuajes amenazadores y brazos enormes.

-Enanos…-musitó Lien en apenas un susurro inaudible, más un pensamiento que otra cosa. _¿Qué hacía una caravana de enanos tan lejos de las montañas azules?._

-Dwalin tiene razón Gandalf…-dijo una voz grave y autoritaria más atrás- nose como me he dejado convencer para entrar en territorio de elfos- casi escupió la última palabra.-Aquí no somos bien recibidos…-añadió la voz profunda, arrogante.

-Thorin, me pediste que te recomendara a alguien para acompañaros en tu misión…pues aquí es donde lo encontrarás-añadió alguien alto, con sombrero y barba blanca. Lien lo reconoció, era Gandalf el mago, había visitado la ciudad alguna que otra vez. Eso lo relajó y bajo el arco un poco mientras daba un paso hacia delante y se dejaba ver, cortando el paso a los enanos.

Los ponis se encabritaron un poco cuando el elfo apareció de repente. Los enanos maldijeron mientras los calmaban.

-¡Tu!- dijo el calvo de los tatuajes señalándolo con su hacha, amenazador.-¿Quién eres?.

Lien no contestó, pasó su mirada por todos hasta que encontró la de Gandalf el cual sonrió mientras instaba a su caballo a ponerse junto al enano que había hablado.

-Dwalin, no seamos impertinentes- dijo el mago sonriendo de oreja a oreja- eres…Liandril?.-añadió como si intentara recordar.

-Liendril- dijo el elfo guardando completamente el arco y sonriendo a su vez- nunca te has acordado Gandalf.

Gandalf soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-le dijo- Espero que tan bien como siempre…no creo que sepa de nuestra llegada…no he tenido tiempo de avisarle, traer a 13 enanos hasta aquí no ha sido fácil…-añadió mirando de soslayo al enano con el que estaba hablando antes, el cual mantenía un rostro serio, de témpano de hielo.

Lien con la magnificencia y gracia que solo poseían los príncipes elfos sonrió.

-Le avisaré de que estáis aquí…así tendrán preparada comida y estancias.

-¿Fili, ha dicho comida?-añadió uno de los enanos más jóvenes pero calló al instante ante el codazo de otro rubio que tenía al lado.

-Todos te lo agradeceremos- dijo con una reverencia Gandalf.

Liendril, príncipe de los elfos del bosque se la devolvió, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo grácilmente.

Gandalf se volvió en su caballo hacia los enanos y sonrió.-La hospitalidad de los elfos del bosque es legendaria…-dijo mirando al enano que parecía ser el jefe, el de la figura imponente, el de la voz profunda, el que te daba un escalofrio al mirarlo…o al menos eso le producía a la chica que seguía encaramada al árbol, justo a un metro de Gandalf. Los enanos hicieron amago de seguir camino hacia la ciudad de los elfos del bosque pero Gandalf no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa señor Gandalf?-dijo uno de los enanos, algo pelirrojo, parecía el más tranquilo.

Gandalf giró a su caballo quedando justo debajo de donde estaba la rama de la chica. Sin mediar palabra y ante el asombro de los enanos golpeó la rama del árbol con su vara.

-Auch…-salió de la rama lo cual hizo que más de un enano sacara las armas; pero Gandalf sonrió.

-¿Aris?- dijo.

-Hace mucho que nadie me llama así.- dijo la chica mientras ágilmente saltaba de la rama para caer entre Gandalf y los enanos. Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora al mago mientras se quitaba las hojas de la ropa. Se sacudió la ropa de caza élfica y las botas que llevaba.

-¡Pequeña Aris!-dijo Gandalf- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

-La última vez que me viste tenía 18 años y no he crecido tanto…-dijo Aris con una sonrisa sincera- me alegro de verte Gandalf.

-Yo también me alegro de verte…-dijo fijándose bien en ella, su expresión fue de aprobación y asntió señalando hacia la comitiva de enanos que había detrás de la chica.- quiero presentarte a Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin…-paró para tomar aire y señaló a los dos más jóvenes que no habían dejado de hablar.-Fili y Kili…

-A tu servicio-dijeron al unísono los dos enanos interrumpiendo a Gandalf y arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Y este es Thorin escudo de roble…-dijo Gandalf señalando al enano que ahora se bajaba de su montura- rey bajo la montaña.

Thorin se acercó con paso firme hacia la chica; derrochaba seguridad, arrogancia y liderazgo por todos los poros de su piel. Su mirada era clara y dura. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de Aris y ella sintió un escalofrio que le recorrio la espalda. No supo porque pero agachó la cabeza, en señal de respeto. Ahora lo entendía, porque su voz grave sonaba dura y afilada, era un rey, sus órdenes se obedecían sin rechistar y el lo sabia. Era grande para ser un enano, Aris nunca había sido demasiado alta pero casi eran de la misma estatura. Cuando llegó hasta la chica soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y a pesar de estar serio Aris notó una pizca de burla en su expresión que no le gustó nada. Despues de estar unos segundos que a Aris se le hicieron interminables sosteniéndole la mirada al rey de los enanos, Thorin hizo amago de hablar pero no lo hizo hacia la chica si no que miró a Gandalf casi con incredulidad.

-¿Me quieres decir, Gandalf, que hemos venido hasta aquí por una niña humana criada por elfos?- dijo con toda la serenidad que le daba su rango y personalidad volviendo a mirar a Aris.

La chica no supo que contestar, ni siquiera sabía a que venia todo esto. En otra ocasión habría contestado algo mordaz, habría dicho algo al menos, pero no sabia como ni porque la mirada clara y autoritaria de Thorin hacía que no le salieran las palabras. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, no por insolencia, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Gandalf no dijo nada, soltó un suspiro apenas audible mientras Thorin, aun con los brazos cruzados ladeó un poco la cabeza, todavía evaluando a Aris.

-Dime, pequeña- dijo serio, con la burla implícita en su mirada- ¿sabes utilizar la espada o el hacha? quizás ¿el arco?- preguntó Thorin al ver el carcaj lleno de la chica.

Aris dejó a un lado la especie de guerra que tenía con los ojos de Thorin y miró a un lado, hacia Dwalin, que fue el primero al que encontró. No encontró en ellos ni una pizca de ayuda. Volvió a mirar a los ojos a Thorin, esta vez con algo más de valentía que la primera vez que los miró y sin saber de donde sacó el arrojo le dijo al rey enano:

-No desvelo mis habilidades con las armas a quien no conozco.- dijo cruzándose de brazos imitando al imponente enano, a su lado su gesto no era ni la mitad de amenazador de lo que era el de Thorin, pero fue un acto involuntario. Ante el comentario Fili y Kili soltaron una risita, Dwalin sonrió relajándose en el poni fijándose más en la chica y alguno más de los enanos soltó una media risa. Thorin miró entre divertido, sorprendido y cabreado a la chica que tenía delante y sin cambiar de postura giró la cabeza hacia sus enanos, Dwalin devolvió una mirada divertida y una sonrisa burlona hacia su rey, al parecer no mucha gente solía responder de tal forma a ningún enano y menos al gran Thorin escudo de roble. Gandalf carraspeó y rió a medias quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Thrantil ya sabrá de nuestra presencia…no le hagamos esperar.- dijo mirando a Thorin.

El enano, otra vez serio asintió, sin hacerle mucha gracia eso de tener que ir a ver a ningún elfo. Se dio media vuelta sin hacerle más caso a Aris que se quedó quieta sin saber que estaba pasando. Thorin se volvió a subir a su montura y la espoleó hacia delante.

Aris lo siguió con la mirada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sacándole de su ensimismamiento uno de los enanos le tocó un hombro desde su poni. Era Fili, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aris dio gracias por su capacidad para retener nombres. Fili le tendió una mano, invitándola a subir a su poni. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y subir detrás de el pues casi todos los enanos se habían puesto en marcha con animadas conversaciones. Se acomodó en la montura y agarró a Fili por la cintura mientras Kili se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta a nuestro tío- dijo el enano –suele ser así con todo el mundo.

-¿Él... es vuestro tio?.-dijo la chica incrédula, ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

Fili asintió.-¿Entonces te podemos llamar Aris?-dijo volviéndose para mirarla de cerca con una sonrisa.

Aris soltó una risita. Aquellos dos enanos le caían bien.

-Así solo me llamaba Gandalf cuando era pequeña, ahora la mayoría me llaman Arien.

-Aris entonces…-dijo Kili soltando una risita.

Aris sonrió y negó con la cabeza exasperada. ¿De donde habían salido estos enanos y porque Gandalf los había traído hasta aquí?, solo esperaba que lo que había dicho el rey enano fuera una burla mordaz…_solo han venido aquí por una niña humana criada por elfos… _

Mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos llegaron hasta la ciudad de los elfos del bosque, que para asombro de todos ya estaba totalmente iluminada debido a las grandes nubes que tapaban el sol y los grandes y frondosos árboles que dificultaban todavía mas el paso de la luz. Los enanos miraron con ojos asombrados las casas y cabañas construidas tanto en el suelo como sobre los árboles; cascadas de agua cristalina caian sobre rocas de un azul brillante, elfos cosiendo, practicando con el arco o simplemente andando se paraban y miraban asombrados la extraña comitiva que atravesaba la ciudad. Todos menos uno se maravillaron de la arquitectura élfica y la majestuosidad de sus habitantes, uno que tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, uno que solo quería llegar a casa y devolver lo que antes le habian arrebatado a su pueblo. Uno al que llamaban rey aunque no tuviera reino…


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la tardanza! Aquí está el capítulo 2 de Noches de tormenta, espero que os guste :)

**Sein**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, sabes lo dificil que es comenzar un fanfic, tu comentario me ha dado muchos ánimos! espero que este capítulo te guste :)

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Parecía que cada paso que daban oscurecía más y más el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Nubes amenazadoras se cernían sobre el pueblo élfico precediendo a la comitiva de enanos, dándole un toque fúnebre que para nada les convenía. Parecía que el tiempo reflejaba el estado de ánimo del rey de los enanos; o al menos eso pensó Aris.

-Fili…-llamó la chica en un susurro, acercándose todo lo que pudo a su oído, no quería que nadie más la escuchara. El joven enano giró un poco la cabeza y la miró de soslayo esperando una pregunta.

-¿Qué le pasa a…- se lo pensó un segundo antes de pronunciar su nombre-…a Thorin con los elfos?

El comentario le arrancó una sonrisa a Fili pero que estaba muy lejos de ser divertida.

-Es una larga historia- dijo mirando hacia delante de nuevo- todo empezó en Erebor- dijo con un anhelo extraño en la voz.

-Era el reino enano más esplendoroso que se recuerda…-comenzó Fili con la historia más impactante que Aris recordaba haber escuchado. Escuchó cómo los enanos habían perdido Erebor ante Smaug, la bestia inhumana de las leyendas, como los elfos le habían negado la ayuda que tanto necesitaban a Thorin y a su familia y como los enanos lo habían perdido todo.

Aris observó a Thorin mientras su cuerpo y el de Fili se movían al compás de la montura y los truenos lejanos los transportaban a ambos lejos de allí, a tiempos más felices quizás; quizás a tiempos más tristes, tiempos de batallas, tiempos de desolación…tiempos que no eran tan diferentes al fin y al cabo.

Escuchó atentamente el relato de la batalla contra los orcos y como Thorin consiguió arrancarle el brazo a Azog, el temible orco pálido, mientras ya se divisaba a lo lejos un gran palacio de madera y mármol blanco, tan enorme e iluminado que los enanos no pudieron contener la sorpresa de sus rostros. Era la construcción más hermosa e impresionante que muchos habían visto en años. Jardines colgantes y balcones redondos desde los que se podía ver todo el pueblo se mimetizaban perfectamente con el bosque y la piedra que los rodeaba; y hacia allí los dirigía el mago gris.

-El palacio de Thrantil, señor de los elfos de los bosques del oeste.- dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa mientras paraba su caballo en las mismas escaleras del palacio por las que ya bajaban a recibirlos media docena de elfos. Los enanos lo imitaron y esperaron a que los elfos llegaran a su altura.

-¡Gandalf!- le dijo el elfo más alto de los seis, el que iba ataviado con una larga túnica plateada que brillaba como la luna. Thrantil, señor de los elfos del bosque del oeste sonrió y acto seguido dio la bienvenida en élfico al mago y añadió esta vez en la lengua común: Bienvenidos vosotros también mis señores enanos. Ninguno dio muestras de responderle.

Entonces Gandalf se bajó del caballo pero ningún enano lo imitó esta vez. En lugar de eso permanecieron serios y amenazadores encima de sus monturas.

-Thrantil- dijo con un gesto de respeto con la cabeza- Gracias por recibirnos a mi y a mis amigos, espero que no te causemos muchas incomodidades.

Thrantil sonrió como uno de los grandes señores elfos que era e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Tu nunca has molestado Gandalf, ya lo sabes, como tampoco tus amigos- dijo paseando la vista por los enanos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los del rey.

Se le desvaneció poco a poco la sonrisa intercambiándola gentilmente por un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

-No sabía que estaba entre tus amigos Thorin hijo de Thrain- dijo no sin sorpresa, dirigiéndose a Gandalf pero sin apartar los ojos del enano el cual lo miraba con la cabeza alta y los ojos azules relampagueando de desconfianza.-Es un placer conocerte.

El enano imitó su gesto con la cabeza educadamente aunque sus ojos no reflejaran lo que su cuerpo hacía. Le mantuvo la mirada al elfo durante unos segundos que a los presentes se les hicieron eternos.

-Thrantil, me temo.-añadió por fin con su profunda voz.

Gandalf fulminó con la mirada al rey enano ante su insolencia, los demás presentes parecieron palidecer un segundo menos Balin y Dwalin que permanecieron junto a Thorin, sin moverse ni un ápice. Tras un tenso silencio Thrantil rió un poco.

-No son falsos los rumores, Thorin escudo de roble tiene fuego en la mirada.- dijo el elfo volviendo a mirar al rey enano. Aris, que se había mantenido detrás, todavía agarrada con fuerza a Fili y con el corazón en un puño pensó que Thrantil se equivocaba, no era fuego. Lo que Thorin tenía en los ojos era hielo. Fuego en la voz; pero hielo en los ojos.

Thorin relajó un poco la mirada cuando vió a Gandalf avanzar hacia los dos con paso autoritario.

-Estareis exhaustos- dijo Thrantil- teneis habitaciones preparadas en el mismo palacio.-dijo haciendo un ademán grácil con la mano hacia la impresionante edificación que tenia detrás. Thorin descabalgó, y solo entonces los enanos bajaron de sus monturas. Fili bajó y le tendió a Aris una mano cortésmente. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual borró de un golpe en cuanto vió que Thrantil se había fijado en ella. Si al elfo le sorprendió el hecho de que la chica se acabara de bajar de uno de los ponis de los enanos no dio muestras de ello.

-Ya que veo que Arien tampoco ha traído nada de caza, tal como le dije, os prepararemos una cena, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.- dijo el elfo lo que provocó que los enanos miraran a Aris, aunque esta vez más relajados; hablar de comida siempre los calmaba. Aris agachó la cabeza ante la pequeña burla del elfo, o quizás fuera más bien porque Thorin había dirigido su mirada hacia ella. Soltó un suspiro al aire, con los labios apretados mientras observaba el ornamentado suelo de mármol como si fuera lo más interesante de la tierra media.

-Thrantil, amigo, nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre nuestra…inesperada visita- dijo por fin Gandalf atrayendo la atención.

Thrantil sonrió.

-Estoy impaciente- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Mientras Gandalf, Thorin y Balin seguían a Thrantil los demás enanos eran acompañados por los elfos hacia sus habitaciones. Aris observó con semblante serio como Gandalf y los enanos desaparecían de su vista por las largas escaleras blancas. Se quedó allí un segundo más sin saber que hacer; decidió al fin que tenía que dejar el arco y las flechas y averiguar que estaba pasando allí.

Thrantil acompañó a los dos enanos y al mago a una de las grandes salas del palacio, la más próxima a la puerta de entrada; parecía una sala de audiencias en la que había una gran mesa redonda de mármol blanca y alrededor sillas, labradas a mano, blancas como el nacar.

-Decidme, ¿Qué os trae por estos bosques viejo amigo?- dijo Thrantil apoyándose en la enorme mesa.

Gandalf les dedicó una mirada a los dos enanos y dio un paso al frente mientras observaba la sala con aire distraído.

-Verás amigo, estamos…-se paró un segundo intentando escoger la palabra adecuada- _intentando_ llegar hasta Erebor.- el mago le dedicó una mirada a Thorin.- sabes que el reino de los enanos ha estado años olvidado…-comenzó a explicar Gandalf al ver la cara de sorpresa de Thrantil.

-Es un suicidio.-espetó el elfo mirando directamente a Thorin.- vais hacia una muerte segura.

-Ningún elfo nos va a negar intentar recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho- le espetó el rey enano, como quien tira un dardo envenenado.

-Y nadie está diciendo tal cosa Thorin.- dijo Gandalf, dedicándole al enano una mirada dura.- Thrantil, no negamos que es una misión dura, pero profecías, lecturas y …- comenzó de nuevo el mago.

-Gandalf…no dudo de vuestro valor ni el de los enanos- interrumpió el elfo- pero Smaug…no se puede llegar a Erebor por la puerta principal como si uno entrara en su propia casa, además si consiguierais entrar supondría una muerte casi segura para un ejército de miles de hombres, no hablemos para trece enanos…

Esta vez fue Gandalf el que interrumpió.

-Lo sabemos amigo, pero esto es más importante que todos nosotros, estos enanos han luchado mucho por esto, nadie les quitará la idea de intentar recuperar lo que es suyo y si te soy sincero, creo en ellos con todo mi corazón- dijo mirando a Thorin el cual había perdido toda la rudeza que le quedaba en la mirada-…les ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mis manos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala; todos los presentes miraban al mago sin querer romper el momento.

Al fin Thrantil asintió pensativamente mirando a los dos enanos y a Gandalf alternativamente.

-Al menos estos elfos te ayudarán en lo que puedan- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Thorin. La frase dio en los más profundos recuerdos del rey enano el cual frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar pero Gandalf se adelantó.

-Te lo agradecemos pero no es de ti de quien necesitamos la ayuda- dijo.

Los tres presentes lo miraron, la curiosidad de Thrantil aumentaba por momentos.

-De quien queremos la ayuda es de Aris.-dijo por fin Gandalf.

Thrantuil frunció el ceño.

-¿Arien?- el desconcierto de Thrantil era palpable- ¿Quieres que Arien os acompañe hasta la montaña solitaria y os ayude a que?...¿a matar a un dragón?.

Gandalf sonrió.

-Así es.

Thrantil negó desconcertado.

-¿Cómo os puede ayudar?

-No lo sé.- admitió el mago.- pero tengo el presentimiento desde que me dijiste que te recomendara a alguien más para la misión-dijo mirando a Thorin- que Aris era la persona adecuada.

-Aris solo es una chiquilla, no os acompañará a ninguna misión suicida.- se opuso Thrantil.

Por una vez Thorin estaba completamente de acuerdo con un elfo.

-Si nos acompaña acabará muriendo y si sobrevive lo único que hará será estorbar- dijo el rey enano, soltándolo como quien dice la hora.

Gandalf los miró a los dos a los ojos, enfadado.

-Aris es una de las chicas más listas que conozco, es rápida y silenciosa. Cuando tenía 6 años conseguía robarme fuegos artificiales conmigo mirando sin que me diera cuenta.-empezó Gandalf- se ha escapado mil veces de tus guardias, lo sabes mejor que nadie- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Thrantil- cada vez que la castigabas conseguía salir del palacio aun teniendo a 5 guardias vigilando las salidas…

-Cosas de niños, no es nada en comparación con la misión que llevais entre manos.- dijo Thrantil.

-Nos ayudaría a entrar en Erebor, el dragón no reconocería su olor, además sabe perfectamente como esconderse…

-No gandalf, no dejaré que la llevéis a un suicidio seguro.-volvió a repetir Thrantil.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Gandalf miraba a los presentes entre indignado y cabreado. Al fin Balin, quien se había mantenido en un segundo plano desvió el tema por un momento.

-¿Qué hace una humana viviendo entre elfos de los bosques?.

Thorin escrutó al elfo con la mirada, intrigado.

-Hace 19 años más o menos, una noche en la que uno de nuestros exploradores nos había informado de que había visto una manada de orcos merodeando cerca del bosque salimos a darles caza.-comenzó Thrantil- seguimos su rastro pero había empezado a llover por lo que al final lo perdimos…de vuelta al poblado nos encontramos con un rastro de sangre. Lo seguimos y a los pocos metros la vimos. Una niña pequeña, de unos dos o tres años, llena de sangre y empapada por la lluvia. La encontramos tiritando, sentada bajo un árbol, con la mirada perdida. No lloraba, ni siquiera pestañeó al vernos llegar. Nos la llevamos al poblado; allí le curamos algunas heridas, pero dedujimos que toda la sangre no era suya por lo que lo más seguro era que sus padres hubieran muerto a manos de los orcos. No lo sé, no se si viajaba con alguien hacia algún sitio, si salieron a cazar, si estaban huyendo de algo…la niña no habló de ello en ningún momento, no pudimos sacarle nada.-thrantil hizo una pausa.

Gandalf que ya conocía la historia observaba a los enanos y a Thrantil alternativamente. Balin escuchaba con el ceño fruncido y Thorin tenía la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-No tenía a nadie más en el mundo; así que la acogí como a una más y aquí ha vivido con nosotros desde entonces.- terminó.

-Confío plenamente en que Aris nos ayudará- cortó el mago el silencio que se había formado, lentamente.-Thrantil, es una mujer adulta, puede decidir lo que hacer por si misma. La has educado como a los elfos, sabrá cuidarse sola.

Thrantil suspiró.

-Arien tiene el temperamento de los humanos…-dijo más para si que hacia nadie en particular- no me opondré si quiere irse, nadie podría.-decidió al fin- deberéis decírselo pronto, ahora tengo asuntos que atender, y vosotros deberíais comer algo; habeis hecho un largo viaje.- se despidió el elfo. Después salió por una de las puertas de la sala dejando al mago y a los dos enanos salir hacia la entrada principal, por donde habían entrado antes.

Cuando estuvieron fuera la luna, que se asomaba entre las densas nubes, les rodeó. Thorin se volvió hacia el mago.

-No llevaré a ninguna niña con nosotros y menos a una criada por elfos.- dijo.

Gandalf no dijo nada, con la sola mirada lo decía todo; pero Thorin no estaba cerca de ceder.

-¡Vamos Gandalf! ¡Solo es una niña que saldrá corriendo en cuanto escuche la palabra orco!-espetó Thorin haciendo un gesto de enfado con la mano.

-¡Thorin hijo de Thrain, me pediste consejo y yo te lo he dado! La conozco desde los 5 años y sé que es la mujer que necesitas en esta misión.- dijo Gandalf tan enfadado que por un momento pareció que la luna se oscurecía con cada palabra. Un trueno todavía lejano le dio todavía más valida a su voz. Pero Thorin no era hombre que se dejara amedrentar fácilmente.

-¡Solo nos estorbará! ¿¡que puede saber de luchar!?- casi gritó el rey enano, demasiado fuerte para el lugar en el que estaban.- ¡No podemos estar pendientes de ella, no podremos protegerla continuamente, solo conseguirá que nos maten a todos!

Thorin calló de repente al notar alguien más allí. Los tres miraron a su izquierda donde la luz de la luna acababa de iluminar el rostro de Aris. Dandole una palidez casi etérea. Sus ojos verdes oscuros, los más tristes que Thorin había visto se posaron en él; pero sus palabras, lejos de transmitir la tristeza que sus ojos casi gritaban sonaron monótonas, ni siquiera enfadadas.

-Tranquilo, no morirás por mi culpa Thorin escudo de roble…- el enano bajó la vista e hizo una casi imperceptible mueca con la comisura de los labios.-…porque no te voy a acompañar a ningún sitio.- acabó, esta vez no pudo disimular su enfado y pasó andando rápidamente entre los dos enanos y el mago, queriendo subir lo más deprisa posible las escaleras.

A esas alturas Liendril y algunos elfos más ya se habían asomado desde balcones para ver que pasaba, los demás enanos también los observaban desde uno de los balcones donde les habían preparado la cena.

Thorin soltó un suspiro cansado y alzó la cabeza en busca de Gandalf pero el mago estaba subiendo las escaleras tras la chica.

-Aris, espera…-dijo.

-¡No Gandalf!- le interrumpió la chica dándose la vuelta mientras el mago llegaba a su altura.

-Pequeña Aris- dijo Gandalf con ternura- los enanos pueden llegar a ser muy cabezotas; pero Thorin no sabe lo que les podría ayudar un toque femenino.

Aris negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué yo Gandalf? ¡Hay mil personas que os servirían más!, yo…Thorin tiene razón.

-Te infravaloras Arien, siempre lo has hecho. Eres la persona indicada, no me preguntes porque.- le dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa.-y todos los enanos se darán cuenta…haz el favor de acompañarlos.

Arien abrió la boca pero no supo que contestar; en lugar de palabras soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras la otra mano la apoyaba en la cintura. Miró a Gandalf largo rato, recordando cuando de pequeña le encantaban las visitas que les hacia a los elfos, y el cariño que le había tomado a Aris. No pensó que volver a verlo le llevaría tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

-¡Sois vosotros los que habéis venido hasta aquí! Yo no he pedido nada de esto. Lo siento Gandalf, no creo que sea yo quien buscas…-dijo con la mirada triste, y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue al único sitio que podría calmarla ahora mismo. Gandalf la dejó machar, se dio la vuelta y siguió a los dos enanos que ya entraban a uno de los redondos balcones más bajos del palacio donde les habían preparado una mesa con comida y bebida y donde los demás ya cenaban. Cuando entró Thorin todos los comensales callaron de repente y lo miraron. El rey enano pasó de largo la mesa, cabreado, no sabía porque pero estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

Aris entró a su balcón favorito como una bala, enfadada con el mundo. Era uno de los balcones mas pequeños que tenían en el palacio, pero uno de los más bonitos, sus vallas de madera blanca estaban rodeadas por flores y verdes ramas de árboles que casi los tapaban desde fuera, no tenía más moviliario y decoración que el propio balcón en si, tallado como una única pieza en la piedra.

Maldijo su suerte mientras se asomaba hacia afuera y observaba el pueblo que se abría a sus pies. Escuchó voces y algunas risas, miró a su derecha y en uno de los balcones por debajo del suyo podía ver perfectamente a los 13 enanos y al mago cenando. Los observó en silencio hasta que alguien la sobresaltó.

-¿Todavía no te has quitado esa ropa?- dijo Lien apareciendo a su lado de repente, con una preciosa túnica élfica corta, encima de unos pantalones de piel de ciervo que le venían como un guante. Aris no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró.

El elfo borró la sonrisa con la que había entrado y observó también a los enanos.

-Gandalf te quiere en la compañía del enano...¿has pensado ya que vas a hacer?- dijo el príncipe elfo con una nota extraña en la voz.

Aris se volvió a mirarlo, al principio no dijo nada pero el elfo percibió una duda en sus ojos.

-No iré…-dijo al fin.- ya has oído al rey enano, no me quiere entre ellos.

Lien la miró.

-Tu siempre has pensado que estabas destinada a algo más- dijo mirando hacia adelante, con algo parecido al resentimiento en la voz.- ahí tienes tu oportunidad para largarte de aquí.

Aris lo miró.

-Nunca me has perdonado ese comentario ¿verdad?...no dije nada que no fuera cierto Lien. No soy una de vosotros. Vamos, soy una humana entre elfos.- miró también hacia adelante- nunca seré una de vosotros.

Lien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo siempre te he querido como si fueras de mi familia.

Aris lo miró a los ojos; el príncipe elfo y ella siempre habían estado juntos desde que la acogiera el padre de este. Eran inseparables, el joven elfo se haba encaprichado de ella desde que la vio y siempre la había cuidado, eran mas que amigos, eran hermanos.

-Y lo se Lien y os agradezco todo lo que habeis hecho por mi…- calló un segundo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.- pero eso no quita el hecho de que soy diferente…la mayoría aun me mira con desconfianza y se que por mucho que lo intenten no acaban de aceptarme, Thrantil me manda de caza la mayoría de las veces para que me aleje del poblado…estoy sola, pero rodeada de mucha gente Lien.

-Thrantil te dio un hogar, te cuidó, te dejó aprender a montar a caballo, a entrenar conmigo con la espada, a tirar con arco…te trató como a uno más de sus hijos.

-Lo sé y mataría por tu padre pero… nunca lo entenderías…tienes una familia, y aunque te vayas lejos sabes que está aquí, que tu gente está aquí, sabes el nombre que te dio tu padre, sabes de donde procedes.-dijo respirando hondo- esta es mi casa pero no mi hogar Liendril. Yo no tengo hogar.

Lien no supo que responder; estaba cabreado con aquella chica, con sus ojos verdes, con el pelo oscuro que le agitaba con violencia el viento, con sus labios rojos que cuando sonreían siempre le contagiaban.

-¡Pues vete con Thorin y sus enanos!- le dijo- nadie te retiene aquí.

Aris dio un violento golpe con el puño cerrado a la madera en la que estaban apoyados, haciendo resonar por los balcones adyacentes el fuerte ruido.

Los enanos que cenaban más abajo se callaron de repente y miraron hacia arriba fijándose por primera vez en la presencia de Aris y el joven príncipe elfo. La chica coincidió con los ojos de Kili que la miraba con los labios fruncidos; a su lado, Thorin también miraba hacia arriba; en cuanto coincidieron las miradas Aris se volvió hacia Lien y habló más flojo.

-¿Y pasar de estar con gente que no me acepta a estar con gente que no me quiere?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Una gran idea…

Lien desvió la mirada. Se instauró un silencio, que lejos de ser incómodo calmó un poco los ánimos de ambos. La tormenta avanzaba veloz hacia ellos mientras rayos amenazadores iluminaban el oscuro cielo.

Al fin el elfo suspiró.

-Ellos tampoco tienen hogar.- dijo.

Aris se volvió a mirarlo sin entender.

-Los enanos…perdieron su hogar hace mucho tiempo. Tu deberías entenderlos mejor que nadie.- le dijo, dejando a la chica en la más profunda de las dudas.

No respondió, tenía razón. En su lugar Lien añadió lo que ambos pensaban.

-Puedes morir. Puede que no nos volvamos a ver.

Aris lo miró y a pesar de las duras palabras le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Sin añadir nada, pues todo estaba dicho se adelantó unos pasos y abrazó al elfo. El joven la apretó con fuerza mientras, por fin, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer a través de los frondosos árboles. Se separaron justo cuando un gran rayo partía el cielo en dos, precedido a los pocos segundos por un ruido ensordecedor. Lien sonrió.

-Noches de tormenta…tus favoritas.-le dijo con tristeza mientras los enanos seguían cenando más abajo, los elfos, en sus casas, resguardados de la lluvia no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba más arriba, en el palacio. Aris observó de nuevo a los enanos a través de un manto de lluvia, con el gesto más serio que Lien le había visto jamás.

La mañana amaneció tan fría que a Thorin le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda en cuanto abrió los ojos. No había descansado nada, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo en la casa de un elfo?. Se vistió lentamente, ajustando las correas perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era agradable al menos poder darse un baño de agua caliente y poder dormir sin la ropa de vez en cuando. Se colocó las armas y salió de la habitación que le habían dado. Recorrió el largo pasillo hasta salir a uno de los grandes balcones del palacio, el que presidía la zona de sus habitaciones. Observando el sol que ahora despuntaba a través de los árboles en un amanecer glorioso estaba Dwalin; el único que estaba despierto.

El rey enano se puso a su lado obligando a Dwalin a mirarlo. No se dijeron nada durante un buen rato hasta que el gran enano soltó un bufido.

-Vámonos ya de este sitio.- le dijo a su rey.

Thorin asintió, nada le apetecía más.

-Despierta a los demás, nos vamos en media hora.

Dwalin asintió y se perdió entre los blancos pasillos.

Thorin se quedó allí observando el amanecer hasta que fueron saliendo todos uno a uno. Se sentía algo culpable por la chica. No había cambiado de opinión pero tampoco había sido la mejor forma de decirlo, ¿en que estaba pensando el mago?. Apoyó las manos en la baranda húmeda por la lluvia y agachó la cabeza, cansado.

-¿Thorin?- la voz de su sobrino Fili lo sacó de sus pensamientos- estamos listos para partir.

Thorin se dio la vuelta y vió a todos sus hombres mirándolo, con las armas puestas y preparados para partir en cuanto el diera una orden. Se permitió un segundo para estar orgulloso de todos ellos y con un gesto de cabeza les indicó la puerta.

Gandalf los esperaba en las escaleras donde también estaban Thrantil y su heredero Liendril, también elfos curiosos los observaban desde el palacio. Se despidieron de su anfitrión cordialmente y montaron en sus animales dispuestos a salir del pueblo elfo en cuanto pudieran.

-En marcha.-les dijo Thorin.

-¡Esperad!- les dijo una voz. Los enanos se volvieron a mirar.

Aris estaba bajando con rapidez las escaleras, empapadas por la lluvia nocturna. Iba vestida con ropas verdes y marrones oscuras. Unos pantalones y una camisa ajustada, unas botas altas marrones, atadas con correas; además de un abrigo élfico, más bien parecido a una capa verde oscuro con una gran capucha. A la cintura llevaba una correa de la que colgaba una espada. Otra correa le cruzaba el hombro en diagonal donde llevaba un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco élfico a la espalda. Se paró delante de los enanos acabándose de poner unos guantes y una especie de pañuelo oscuro en la garganta. Estaba preparada para viajar a donde fuera. Al igual que Thorin ella tampoco había dormido aquella noche, aunque por motivos muy distintos a los suyos.

-Os acompaño.-les dijo, lo más solemne que pudo.

La mayoría de los enanos le dedicaron una sonrisa, sobre todo Fili y Kili que sonreían de oreja a oreja. Thorin la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aris lo buscó con la mirada; cuando lo encontró sus ojos azules le volvieron a producir un escalofrío, no se había sentido tan pequeña y frágil como cuando la miraba el rey enano. Le sostuvo la mirada muy a su pesar, esperando alguna oposición, quizás una negativa rotunda. Pero si Thorin estaba pensando que se diera la vuelta, que no era bien recibida no dio muestras de decirlo. En su lugar ladeó un poco la cabeza y negó exasperado dejando escapar un suspiro; aquella chica lo sacaba de quicio.

-Monta ya en el caballo, o te quedarás atrás.-le dijo.

A Aris le dieron ganas de sonreir pero no lo hizo. Thorin alzó las cejas aún mirándola.

-¿No me has oído?.

Aris asintió y fue en busca de su caballo.

Comenzaron a salir del pueblo elfo. Cuando llevaban unos metros Aris volvió la vista a atrás y busco a Lien con la mirada. No lo encontró; en su lugar encontró a Thrantil que los observaba junto a Gandalf el que se había quedado un poco más pues tenía que consultar algunos libros de la biblioteca élfica; se reuniría con ellos más adelante. La mirada de Thrantil fue dura, pero en el fonfo, muy en el fondo Aris pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos. La chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza de respeto y despedida y volvió la mirada hacia los enanos que la precedían. No quería volver más la vista hacia el lugar donde había crecido, no quería observar la belleza de sus gentes ni sus ríos, no quería buscar a Lien con la mirada y ver en sus ojos tristeza, no quería volver la vista atrás nunca más. Una certeza se instaló en su interior, una sensación tan poderosa que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Nunca más volvería.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, de verdad!**_

_**Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que me digáis que os ha parecido. :)**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El primer día fue duro, más duro de lo que habría cabido esperar. El segundo fue, si cabe, más duro todavía. El tercero, casi insoportable. Pero Aris no se quejaba, ni aunque la hubieran torturado durante horas habría confesado lo difícil que estaba siendo. A pesar de eso estaba segura que se le reflejaba en la cara, pero todo era acostumbrarse, le había dicho Dori, a partir del tercer día las ampollas de los pies ya eran callos, con los que podría haber ido descalza. Las rozaduras de su montura ya no le dolían y los cortes en las manos y en los labios debido al intenso frío ya se estaban curando. Aún así creía que Thorin disfrutaba con esos pequeños detalles que sufría Aris. Nunca lo dijo, quizás solo era impresión de la chica, pero cada vez que la miraba veía en sus ojos algo que le decía que esa misión era demasiado para ella. Aris no sabía porque ponía tanto de los nervios al rey enano, no lo había evitado, pero en los casi tres día de viaje que llevaban no había cruzado con él más que un par de palabras. En cambio Aris había aprendido a querer a todos los enanos; sobre todo a Fili y a Kili que se habían convertido en algo así como hermanos mayores. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, pero también le gustaba hablar con Balin, era una de las personas más sabias que había conocido nunca. Le encantaba escuchar sus historias sobre los enanos y sobre Erebor. No sabía porque pero se sentía como si ella también hubiera perdido Erebor, como si la batalla contra los orcos hubiera sido una batalla personal, como si Azog le hubiera cortado la cabeza a su propio abuelo.

Otro de los enanos que la sorprendió fue Dwalin, al principio creía que era serio y duro pero en cuanto dejaba el caballo a un lado y se sentaba en la hoguera a cenar era el primero y el último que dejaba de reir. Era duro, claro que si, estaba segura de que cuando peleaba peleaba de verdad, y cuando mataba lo hacía sin remordimientos, pero también se había dado cuenta de que quería a los suyos por encima de todo y de que era un bromista nato, que le gustaba la fiesta como a todos los demás. Era Thorin el único que guardaba un poco más las distancias, el rey, por supuesto, era el que debía estar sereno siempre; las responsabilidades de un buen rey. Le pesaban bastante más de lo que parecía. Aris pensaba en él más a menudo de lo que quería reconocer a si misma. No sabía porque pero le producía una curiosidad casi enfermiza, pero también le daba tanto respeto que era casi incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir un escalofrío, o al menos lo achacaba a la dureza de sus ojos cuando la miraba.

Llevaban tres días de viaje, estaba anocheciendo tan deprisa que a Aris le parecía que con cada parpadeo se encendía una estrella en el cielo. Ese pensamiento le arrancó media sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Ori a Aris volviéndose en su poni.

Aris negó con la cabeza. No era cierto, estaba hambrienta, pero no quería que pararan antes por su culpa.

-Yo si.- dijo Kili que estaba a su lado.- estoy famélico.

-Ella también está hambrienta.- dijo Fili que estaba al lado de su hermano.- cuando tiene hambre agarra las riendas más fuerte.- dijo mirando a Aris mientras sonreía con malicia.

Aris relajó las manos de las riendas, entumecidas y frunció el ceño.

-No es verdad.- dijo.

-Claro que lo es.-dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pues tu tienes sueño- le dijo Aris, ahora era ella la que sonreía- cuando tienes sueño se te hincha la nariz.

Fili se llevó una mano a la nariz, borrando la sonrisa de golpe.

Ori y Kili soltaron una carcajada ante la cara de enfado de Fili. Aris rio por lo bajo mientras Fili la miraba, este comenzó a reírse también hasta que una figura se puso al lado de Aris. Todos dejaron de reírse de repente. Thorin, el cual cerraba la marcha, se había adelantado poniendo el caballo junto al de Aris. Su gesto serio hizo que sus sobrinos bajaran la cabeza.

-No hagáis tanto ruido o atraeréis a todos los orcos de la tierra media.-dijo pasando la vista por todos- no pararemos todavía, aún nos quedan un par de horas de viaje.- posó sus ojos en los de Kili esperando quizás una negativa que nunca llegó.

-Vamos a entrar en el paso de la montaña helada- dijo mirando esta vez a Aris. Se acercó más a ella hasta que pudo alargar la mano y agarrar la capucha de su capa. Con un movimiento se la puso sobre la cabeza.- abrigaos bien, no se llama la montaña helada por nada.

Aris no dijo nada, simplemente se abrigó mientras Thorin se ponía a la cabeza de los enanos. Se puso el grueso pañuelo bien atado y se arrebujó en la capa. El frío ya comenzaba a ser insoportable conforme se iban acercando a la montaña, no quería ni imaginar cuando estuvieran cruzándola.

Bofur maldijo su suerte mientras una nube negra como el infierno descargaba toda el agua que llevaba sobre ellos.

-Si hay algún dios mirándonos, no nos tiene en gran estima- dijo Kili a través de todos sus ropajes. Aris envidió su capa de pelo y se tapó más con la suya, empapada.

El agua caía como agujas heladas sobre sus cabezas. Por si fuera poco el viento hacía que callera con una velocidad vertiginosa. La nieve y el hielo hacían que los animales patinaran. Pero no pararon pues tampoco había sitio donde resguardarse. Estaban pasando el camino de la montaña de dos en dos. El paso era más ancho, pero no sabían lo que era hielo y nieve y lo que era piedra para poder pasar. Así que iban pegados a la cornisa, esquivando trozos de hielo que caían sobre sus cabezas. Thorin y Dwalin iban despacio, los primeros, intentando asegurar donde pisaban.

Por fin el camino se les abría más, después de dos horas, ya completamente de noche, habían pasado la zona más estrecha del paso de la montaña helada. Pero ahora debían bajar por zonas resbaladizas y cuesta abajo. Hacerlo de noche, con el viento y la lluvia en contra era un suicidio. Así se lo hizo saber Balin a Thorin. Este miró hacia atrás y vió a todos sus hombres empapados y rozando la hipotermia mirándolo. Thorin observó a Aris; apenas se le veían los ojos, dos puntos negros en medio de todo el abrigo, estaba empezando a desfallecer tanto de hambre como de cansancio. El rey asintió hacia Balin.

-Más allá hay una especie de risco, quizá quepamos todos.-le dijo señalando una media cueva en un lado del camino, apenas si llegaban para meterse ellos y los ponis.

Todos soltaron un suspiro ante las palabras de Thorin y se bajaron con los músculos entumecidos a resguardar a los animales.

Bofur sacó los utensilios para hacer un fuego pero Dwalin le sujetó la mano.

-No es seguro hacer un fuego en una montaña como esta. Se verá a leguas de aquí.-dijo el enano. Todos lo miraron anhelantes, habrían matado por un fuego donde poder calentarse las manos.

Thorin lo pensó un segundo mientras se quitaba el grueso abrigo de piel, ahora empapado.

-Haz el fuego- le dijo a Bofur, después se giró hacia su amigo Dwalin- si alguien está tan loco como para seguirnos durante la noche hasta aquí le invito a intentarlo.

Se fue hacia Nori que estaba ayudando a colocar a los ponis lo más resguardados posible.

-Si alguien lo consigue dejaremos que nos mate entonces- bromeó Dwalin.

Thorin se volvió hacia él mientras andaba y le dedicó media sonrisa. Fue la primera vez que Aris veía a Thorin sonreir. Se quedó observándolo largo rato hasta que Kili le dio un codazo para que se moviera.

-¿Quieres quitarte ya de la lluvia?-le dijeron los dos hermanos mientras la arrastraban hacia dentro.

Aris les hizo caso y se quitó la capa empapada, pesaba como cinco kilos más por el agua que llevaba encima. Se sacudió la nieve y el hielo del pelo, ahora empapado y lacio. Se quitó el pañuelo y los guantes y se acercaron al fuego que Bofur estaba encendiendo. Al instante en el que las llamas acariciaron las manos de Aris esta sonrió, había estaba soñando con ese momento todo el camino, y al parecer todos los presentes pues hicieron un círculo en torno a la gran fogata.

-Colgad los abrigos cerca y todo lo que os podais quitar sin morir de hipotermia.-dijo Bofur echándole más leña al fuego de las que llevaban los animales en los fardos.-va a ser una noche larga.

Aris se quitó la espada de la espalda y la clavó en el suelo. En ella colgó la capa y lo que pudo quitarse de encima. Algunos hicieron lo mismo mientras Bofur bajaba una olla de uno de los ponis.

-Al menos cenaremos caliente- sonrió mientras sacaba comida y la echaba a la olla.

Fili y Kili se acomodaron en el suelo, con algunas mantas. Todos fueron haciendo lo mismo en las pocas zonas donde no había nieve. Al menos estaban un poco más resguardados del viento, y la lluvia y la nieve no los alcanzaba ni a ellos ni a los animales.

Thorin se acercó al fuego y recogió su abrigo, ya algo más seco y se lo volvió a colocar. Se puso su espada al cinto y miró a Balin.

-Descansad, yo haré la primera guardia.-dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia un alto montículo de piedra, era una empinada subida unos 50 metros hacia arriba. Se podría decir que era lo que les protegía de la lluvia. Desde allí se podría vigilar los dos lados de la montaña, pero no tenia ningun sitio de resguardo del viento ni la lluvia.

-¿Crees que es necesario hacer guardia hoy?- le preguntó Balin con la preocupación de un padre en los ojos.

Un gritó lejano salió de la negrura de las montañas que tenían detrás. Parecía de orcos sin duda. Todos miraron hacia allí, pareció que incluso el viento guardó silencio por un segundo, asustado.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?- le dijo Thorin mientras comenzaba el avance hacia la cornisa de piedra y nieve.

Balin guardó silencio mientras observaba a su rey volver a mojarse sin piedad del viento y la lluvia. Se volvió sin quererlo hacia Fili y Kili y en su mirada había un claro _'así se comporta un rey'. _Por un momento a Aris le pareció una lección que los jóvenes príncipes debían aprender. Así lo veía Balin también, así lo veían Fili y Kili, y todos los enanos que se habían sumido en un respetuoso silencio hasta que Bofur dio una palmada al aire y probó el puchero humeante.

-Esto casi está.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bombur no tardó ni un segundo en llegar al puchero y adelantar su cazo para que Bofur le echara. Todos lo imitaron entre risas, ya que por muy mal que estuvieran así eran los enanos.

Todos engulleron con ansia su plato, con un par de trozos de pan y carne dentro de la deliciosa sopa. Aris se habría comido a un orco si se lo hubieran puesto delante.

Todos ya más recuperados se colocaban sus abrigos y se disponían a intentar dormir algo, repetían plato o aprovechaban ahora que había aminorado un poco la torrencial lluvia para dar de comer a los ponis.

Aris se acercó al fuego en el que Bofur seguía dándole vueltas al poco guiso que quedaba dentro. Se puso el abrigo ya caliente y se ajustó los guantes.

-Aris- le dijo Bofur tendiéndole un cuenco lleno de guiso- llévale esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- le dijo la chica sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a Thorin.

Bofur asintió y señaló con la cabeza tras de sí.

Quería protestar pero que iba a decir, ¿no quiero llevarle comida a tu rey porque cuando me mira me siento como una niña pequeña y asustada?. Cogió el cuenco con un suspiro mientras con la otra mano se ponía la capucha y el pañuelo bien atado.

Comenzó a subir la cornisa lo cual habría sido medianamente fácil si no llevara un caldo humeante en la mano. Dio gracias que al menos la lluvia había aminorado un poco y el viento le dio un respiro para subir sin peligro de caerse precipicio abajo. Despues de llevar un rato subiendo y de oir cada vez con menos fuerza las conversaciones de los enanos cornisa abajo vió a Thorin sentado entre dos grandes construcciones de roca que le recordaron a dos gigantescas almenas. Parecían construidas por gigantes, quizás incluso lo fueran. Thorin estaba mirando al vació, oscuro y desolador. Estaba empapado y su espada estaba clavada a su lado, en la nieve. Aris notaba el guiso helado en su mano, se había enfriado en la subida y ahora lo miraba como si pudiera calentarlo con la mirada. El enano aún no se había percatado de su presencia debido al ruido del viento y la lluvia. La chica se acercó un poco más.

-Thorin…-susurró casi con temor de interrumpir sus pensamientos.

El enano se dio la vuelta, algo sorprendido de ver allí a la chica.

-Arien- pronunció. Aris lo miró sin respirar. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre. No sabía porque pero le encantó en su boca. Thorin la observó y por fin se percató del cuenco de sopa que llevaba en la mano. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Aris hizo lo que le pedía y se sentó a su lado tendiéndole el cuenco.

Thorin lo cogió.

-Está frio- dijo sin más, solo apreciación objetiva.

-No lo estaría si estuvieras abajo con los demás.-le espetó Aris mirando al oscuro horizonte sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo. Thorin la miró divertido y alzó una ceja. Aris se quedó helada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dicho eso?.

-¿Me estás reprendiendo?- le dijo Thorin sin dejar de mirarla, con un tono de incredulidad en la voz.

Aris no sabía hacia donde mirar, querría haberse dejado caer cornisa abajo.

-No…yo, solo- lo intentó, pero no le salieron más de tres palabras seguidas. Solo ella podría echarle en cara algo a un rey en su primera conversación. Thorin se esforzó por no sonreir.

Al fin el enano dejó de mirarla y se llevó la cuchara a los labios cosa que Aris agradeció sobremanera.

La chica se obligó a mirarlo mientras le daba un par de sorbos al guiso. Thorin se volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez Aris tuvo un escalofrio pero no fue por los ojos azules del enano si no por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que obligó a la chica a cerrar los ojos un momento y al volver a abrirlos el rey enano la miraba todavía; pero con una mirada seria esta vez. Thorin observó unos segundos los ojos verdes de la chica y su pelo oscuro mecido violentamente por el viento, le daban un hipnotismo casi sobrenatural a la joven. Volvió la mirada al cielo ya que la lluvia comenzaba de nuevo con su ya habitual fuerza.

-Vuelve al fuego pequeña- dijo sin mirarla, cada vez más lejos de allí- intenta dormir, no quiero que mañana nos pidas de rodillas volver con los elfos.

Aris lo miró, por un segundo había visto otro Thorin; nunca duraba mucho, no sabía porque sacaba tanto de sus casillas al rey enano, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada.

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que quieres- le dijo mientras se ponía en pie. Otra vez aquella osadía. Maldita sea.- no le molesto más, alteza.- dijo mientras recogía el cuenco vacío junto al enano. Thorin se tensó, esa última frase le había molestado más que cualquier otra cosa. Aris se dio la vuelta y bajó enfadada la cuesta hasta que llegó otra vez empapada hasta el fuego donde la mayoría de enanos ya dormían. Tiró el cuenco al suelo junto a los demás y se quitó la capa colgándola otra vez de su espada para que se secara, con rabia.

Fili la llamó, el cual se había despertado debido al golpe del cuenco contra el suelo. La chica se acercó a él y puso una manta a su lado.

-Estás empapada…-le dijo.-ven aquí. La atrajo hacia sí y le echó un brazo por encima. Aris se acurrucó junto a él todavía enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo.

Aris negó.

-Vienes de ver a Thorin…¿Qué ha pasado?-insistió.

-Me trata como si fuera una niña asustada. Es condescendiente, no me quiere aquí, busca cualquier momento para burlarse de mí y cree que os voy a traicionar en cualquier momento, se lo noto.

Fili sonrió.

-Sí, la ha tomado contigo, siempre ha sido un poco así pero tu… lo pones nervioso.

Aris resopló, estaba agotada, exhausta. A lo lejos otro sonido aterrador resonó en la oscuridad.

-Despiértame si tenemos que luchar contra los orcos- le dijo en un susurro a Fili antes de caer de cabeza en un profundo sueño. Fili rió por lo bajo y abrazado a la chica se durmió tan rápido como ella.

Un sonido de una rama al romperse trajo con violencia a Aris de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Se levantó de golpe abriendo los ojos. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero; cualquier sonido la despertaba. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vió a Thorin y a Gandalf mirándola. El violento movimiento los había sobresaltado.

-Lo siento Aris, no recordaba tu buen oído- se disculpó el mago echando la rama que acababa de partir al fuego.

Fili se había despertado sobresaltado ante el movimiento de la chica.

-Lo siento Fili- le dijo dándole una palmadita en el pecho.

-No importa- dijo el enano desperezándose.

Aris se alborotó el pelo que en su caso significaba dejarlo mejor de lo que estaba y miró al mago.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto Gandalf?- le preguntó.

-Junto al amanecer.-dijo con su enigmaticidad.

La chica miró al cielo. No harían ni 15 minutos que el sol había comenzado a asomarse por el este. Aris sonrió a lo que Gandalf respondió con otra de sus sonrisas.

-El príncipe Liendril te envía recuerdos.-le dijo. Aris borró la sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Cómo están?- dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien, te echan de menos.

-Lo dudo mucho.-dijo la chica mientras recogía su abrigo y se lo colocaba.

-Te sorprenderías, Liendril te echa en falta.-le dijo el mago.

-Sé que es el único.-dijo mientras se colgaba la espada a la cintura. Se volvió hacia Thorin y como si le estuviera recordando su conversación de la pasada noche le dijo -¿Cuándo seguimos camino, mi señor?.

Gandalf los miró a ambos mientras se encendía su pipa. Thorin mantuvo el gesto serio mientras miraba a la chica. Aun no había acabado de amanecer y ya estaban lanzándose miradas acusadoras.

-Pronto.- fue su única respuesta.

Aris asintió y se alejó hacia los caballos dejando a los demás enanos terminando de despertar.

Gandalf volvió el rostro hacia Thorin mientras fumaba de su pipa.

-¿Qué?- le dijo el rey enano.

-Nada-dijo el mago mientras alzaba las cejas.-¿Qué tal con Aris?.

Thorin lo miró.

-Solo la has traído para torturarme ¿Verdad?- le dijo arrancando una sonrisa del anciano mago.

-Pues tus hombres le han cogido mucho cariño- le dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Fili y Kili que estaban desayunando.

-Sigo pensando que solo nos estorbará, dice todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, es la humana más exasperante que he conocido; además tiene la mirada más insolente que he visto en mi vida.-le dijo Thorin pensando en los ojos verdes de la chica.

-¿Qué? Vamos Thorin, si la chica no puede sostenerte la mirada sin sentir un escalofrío. –le dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa en los ojos.

El enano lo miró con incredulidad.

-Pues lo disimula muy bien.-le dijo.- no tiene miedo a responder, al menos no a eso.

Gandalf rió.

-Ya tenéis algo en común-le dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia su caballo a prepararlo para continuar el viaje.

Thorin, pasando por alto el comentario, lo imitó. Miró un segundo hacia fuera y observó el viento rugir a su alrededor.

-Cinco minutos y nos vamos- les dijo a los suyos- nos espera un largo día.-añadió mientras se ajustaba bien lar armas. Todos aceleraron y montaron bien abrigados, sabían que las palabras de su rey se cumplirían sílaba por sílaba.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron de bajada, una bajada resbaladiza y engañosa que casi hizo que se despeñaran cornisa abajo dos veces. El viento no ayudaba a hacer el viaje más ameno, y la nieve y el hielo convertían dejar atrás la montaña helada en un imposible. Al fin y tras mucho esfuerzo las praderas se abrieron ante ellos, todavía algo nevadas pero las rocas y los árboles comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes. Dejaron por fin la montaña totalmente atrás y con ella el frio invernal. No había dejado de hacer frio pero al menos el viento no te cortaba la cara como una espada recién afilada. Ese simple hecho pareció alegrar a toda la compañía de enanos.

Aris se bajó la capucha de la capa y dejó que el suave viento le meciera el cabello suavemente, disfrutando de la suave brisa.

El día pasó sin incidentes, comparado con el día anterior esto era literalmente un paseo por el campo. No pararon a comer, hacía demasiado buen dia para cabalgar y adelantar camino como para detenerse. No sabían cuando volverían a tener un dia tan tranquilo. Cuando el sol se fue apagando poco a poco el frío se hizo más intenso y las rocas, enormes, cada vez estaban más juntas. Los árboles eran más frondosos y estaban más juntos. Estaban dejando atrás las praderas.

Thorin alzó una mano mientras se volvía hacia los enanos deteniendo la comitiva.

-Solo quedan un par de horas de luz y no creo que encontremos otro sitio mejor para dejar los ponis que en esos árboles.-dijo para que todos lo oyeran. Miró a Gandalf el cual asintió dándole la razón.

Todos descabalgaron y ataron los caballos junto a un pequeño arrollo en el que crecían árboles altos y frondosos que resguardarían a los caballos aquella noche. Asentaron el campamento un poco más al norte, no se veían los caballos desde ahí pero no estaba lejos si había que ir rápido a por ellos. Además era un sitio entre enormes rocas donde el viento ni siquiera silbaba. Esa noche no pasarían frio y estarían resguardados. Aris se fijó que muchas de las gigantescas rocas podrían albergar perfectamente alguien agachado en su interior.

Como ya era habitual Dwalin encendió un fuego y Bofur puso el puchero en él mientras los demás disponían mantas por la explanada, intentando apoyarse en las rocas más cómodas.

-Fili, Kili- llamó a los jóvenes enanos su tío- vosotros hacéis la primera guardia junto a los caballos.

Ambos asintieron y se levantaron recogiendo sus armas.

-Bofur, quiero que vayas hacia esos salientes de roca- dijo Thorin señalando hacia unas rocas más grandes, a lo lejos. Eran como una pequeña montaña de piedra desnuda desde la que se podría ver algo más desde arriba si alguien se acercaba desde el oeste ya que desde allí era imposible.

-Balin puede hacerse cargo de la cena esta noche- dijo el rey enano ante la cara de Bofur.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.-dijo de repente alguien.

Todos se volvieron hacia Aris la cual estaba junto a Dwalin, sentada a su lado en uno de los salientes de roca. El enano se volvió hacia ella dejando de repente de afilar su hacha.

-¿Tu? ¿Estás segura? Está lejos de aquí.-le dijo Dwalin.

-No- cortó Thorin quedamente- claro que no harás tú la guardia.

Aris se puso en pie de un salto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no?-le espetó al rey enano con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Por razones obvias, no, al primer sonido de un cuervo aleteando saldrás corriendo hacia aquí. No tenemos tiempo para eso.-le respondió Thorin.

Aris abrió un poco la boca con incredulidad.

-No me das ni un respiro ¿verdad?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos tan azules como el frío cielo. El comentario provocó que alguno de los enanos que no estaban prestando atención a la conversación se volviera a mirar.

Thorin suspiró exasperado y apartó la mirada.

-Vamos Thorin, solo es una guardia- medió Balin.

-No tiene cinco años, por el amor de dios, podrá hacer una guardia.-soltó Gandalf que se había mantenido al margen.

Thorin lo miró y alzó las cejas.

-Está bien, pero mantén los ojos bien abiertos, a ver si te ha servido para algo crecer con elfos.-dijo con un tono áspero en la voz mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba todas sus armas en una de las esquinas. Aris hizo justamente lo contrario y se colocó la espada, el carcaj lleno de flechas y el arco a la espalda. Sin decir nada más lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Balin y Gandalf casi imperceptible y echó a andar hacia la montaña de rocas. Recogió de las manos de Bofur un cuenco de sopa que se llevó consigo y cuando ya no podían verla sonrío con un gesto de puro triunfo en el rostro.

Después de andar unos cinco minutos y casi perder de vista las rocas donde estaban los enanos llegó a la montaña de la que hablaba Thorin. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar un sitio donde asentarse que no se le viera mucho. No había ni un árbol sobre las enormes rocas así que debería buscar otra forma de estar cómoda. Comenzó a subir hasta que llegó a un ancho saliente desde donde se veía prácticamente todo el horizonte de la parte oeste. Aris vio otras 'montañas' de roca como en la que ella estaba, otras más pequeñas y algunos árboles. Se sentó y después de devorar la sopa se puso la espada en las rodillas, sacó una piedra de afilar y se puso meticulosa y lentamente a afilarla mientras poco a poco la noche engullía a todo el páramo en el que se encontraban.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas pasaron sin que no cambiara ni siquiera la dirección del viento. La espada de Aris ya completamente afilada había pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora la chica arrancaba piedrecitas de la roca para mantenerse despierta. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se permitía por un momento sentir nostalgia de su ciudad élfica y sobre todo echar de menos a Lien. Dejó de repente a un lado los recuerdos de la última conversación que mantuvieron ya que creía haber visto algo a lo lejos, quizás una especie de sombra. Fijó la vista como le había enseñado Lien pero no vio nada. Habría sido un animal, o nada probablemente. No, no, lo había vuelto a ver. Una sombra demasiado rápida para ser un animal normal. Entonces por fin los vio. Como a 10 kilómetros más o menos, eran una manada de algo. Desde esa distancia no podía saber de qué pero sabía que venían hacia donde ellos estaban y que eran demasiado rápidos y grandes como para no prestarles atención. Se esforzó todavía más y se percató de que encima de las criaturas, montados, había algo. Si, estaba segura. _Orcos _pensó al instante. Soltó una grosería en élfico e intentó contarlos. Imposible. Pero muchos, eran muchos, demasiados como para intentar luchar siquiera. Un ruido cerca hizo que se le helara la sangre y contuviera la respiración. A su espalda. Se giró despacio y lo vio claramente, un orco, montado sobre un huargo enorme. Se tiró cuerpo a tierra justo cuando el orco se volvía hacia donde ella estaba. Un explorador, sin duda. Aris lo vio acercarse poco a poco. Todavía estaba algo lejos pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse segura. Estaba a los pies de la montaña, el campamento de los enanos quedaba lejos pero el orco se daba la vuelta ahora hacia el grupo de rocas, que desde ahí no eran más que eso, rocas. Pero si seguía andando en esa dirección acabaría descubriendo a los enanos. El pensamiento le hizo apretar los dientes, hasta el extremo de hacerse daño. Con movimientos muy muy lentos sacó una flecha del carcaj y lo colocó en el arco. Lo tensó y apuntó hacia el orco. No, no hacia el orco, hacia el huargo, así al menos tendría una oportunidad. Soltó el aire, despacio, entrecerró los ojos como siempre hacía y soltó la flecha. Ésta salió como una bala y atravesó la cabeza del aterrador lobo dejándolo sin vida al instante. El orco se volvió violentamente hacia Aris y soltó algo en otra lengua, no muy apropiado seguramente. Se bajó de su huargo y desenfundó una enorme espada de hierro. Corrió hacia la chica saltando de roca en roca con una velocidad aterradora.

Aris sacó otra flecha y la puso en el arco. Con los nervios de acero esperó, esperó, respiró. Solo una oportunidad. Si fallaba no le daría tiempo ni de sacar otra flecha ni de coger la espada. Esperó, espiró y soltó la flecha. Ésta salió cortando el aire sin piedad y se clavó en el cuello del orco el cual con cara de sorpresa se desplomó hacia las rocas de abajo. Aris respiró hondo y se volvió hacia su espalda para mirar por donde iba la manada de orcos. Seguían acortando camino pero más despacio ahora. Estaban buscando sitio donde tomar un respiro. Al fin, a unos cinco kilómetros se pararon totalmente y desaparecieron en una de las 'edificaciones' de piedra, parecida a la de los enanos pero el triple de grande para poder albergarlos a todos. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho recordándole que estaba viva. No había tiempo para el miedo que comenzaba a subirle por la columna. Se colocó las armas y bajó la montaña como una ráfaga de viento. Observó al orco, no podía dejarlo ahí por si había más exploradores, tampoco al huargo pero no podría transportarlos, eso estaba claro. Observó a su alrededor hasta que encontró una roca lo suficientemente grande como para meter ahí al lobo. Le costó horrores empujarlo hasta la entrada de la roca. Al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo y de acabar llena de sangre de huargo consiguió no dejarlo tan a la vista.

Agarró al orco muerto por el chaleco y lo arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hacia el asentamiento de los enanos. Maldijo todo lo que conocía al pensar en Thorin. Si en algún momento el enano hubiera confiado en ella ahora ya lo daba por perdido. Su primera guardia y mata a un orco y a un huargo.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, ya se podía ver el rojo de las brasas y a Fili y a Kili hablando con Nori y Ori, al parecer debían sustituirlos.

Aris entró al círculo de luz que daba el pequeño fuego y tiró al orco ante él. El sonido que salió de la garganta de Kili despertó a todos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Gandalf acercándose al orco.

Thorin se levantó de un salto y miró a Aris llena de sangre y después al orco todavía con la flecha en el cuello.

Dwalin soltó una maldición mientras le soltaba una patada al orco muerto.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- dijo Thorin con una voz tan enfadada que a Aris le heló la sangre.

-Or-Orcos, una manada. Al oeste. Como a 10 kilómetros de aquí.- dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien Aris?- le dijo Fili acercándose a ella.

Aris asintió.

-¿Cuántos son?- interrumpió Thorin, al parecer más preocupado por los orcos que por ella.

-30, quizás más. Se han asentado en unas rocas.-le contestó aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Lo has matado tu?- le pregunto Dwalin incrédulo. Aris volvió a asentir, despacio.

-Un explorador- le dijo Dwalin a Gandalf- ¿iba a pie? ¿No llevaba un huargo?-le pregunto de nuevo el enano a la chica.

-Si llevaba, también lo he matado.- respondió lentamente.

Todos la miraron asombrados menos Thorin que dio un paso hacia ella enfurecido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado a un huargo tirado en medio del páramo para que todos los exploradores lo puedan ver?.

-No, lo he escondido lo mejor que he podido.-se excusó la chica.

-¡Como se te ocurre matar a uno de los exploradores! Si en una hora no aparece se pondrán en marcha; eso si no encuentran antes el cadáver del huargo.-le dijo, la chica miraba al suelo con los labios apretados, no tenía fuerzas para soportar el enfado de sus ojos.-¡Mírame!-le gritó Thorin.

Aris alzó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con sus ojos azules. Un escalofrío, más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera sentido hasta ahora le subió por la espalda. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Conseguirás que nos maten, sabía que no deberías haber hecho la guardia, ¡matar a un explorador!.-le increpó furioso.

-Thorin…-comenzaron Gandalf y Balin, los demás no sabían que decir o hacer.

-¡No! Cualquiera sabe que no se debe matar a un explorador. Los tendremos encima antes de dos horas.

-¿¡Y que esperabas que hiciera, dejarme matar?!- le dijo Aris casi con una súplica en sus ojos. Si oía un sí de sus labios se le cortaría la respiración.

-Si te ha dado tiempo de clavarle una flecha en el cuello es que no te había visto.- dijo el rey enano con un ademán de enfado.

-¡Entonces lo debería haber dejado venir hacia aquí y dejar que os descubriera!-le gritó, el enfado que sentía había desvanecido todo asomo de temor o respeto.

-Con suerte ni nos habría olido.- le dijo Thorin sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Suerte? Cuando habéis tenido de eso los enanos- soltó, con una crueldad impropia de ella, dando un paso más hacia el rey, furiosa, no había pensado la frase hasta que Fili que seguía cerca suyo bajó la cabeza.

Los ojos de Thorin relampaguearon, tan furiosos que Aris no supo qué hacer. Se quedó paralizada maldiciendo sus palabras y su temperamento.

-Nos has puesto a todos en peligro, ¡Solo nos has dado problemas desde que llegaste!, no sirves para esto, no debería haberte permitido venir-pronunció Thorin- nunca.

Aris encajó palabra por palabra. Se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada mutuamente diez largos segundos. Al fin Aris se quitó la espada envainada con el cinto de cuero incluido y la sostuvo con ambas manos. Se acercó al rey enano hasta que pudo dejarle la espada en el pecho. Por una vez sus ojos verdes buscaron a los azules de él.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a verme en su vida- dijo sosteniendo la espada envainada en su pecho, Thorin la cogió rozándole por un segundo la mano- alteza.-terminó Aris como si alteza fuera el peor insulto que pudiera decirle a un rey. Al menos cuando lo pronunciaba ella así lo sentía Thorin. Aris pasó a su lado sin mirar a ninguno de los enanos, no podría aunque hubiera querido.

Gandalf le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndola.

-Aris por favor…

-¡No Gandalf! No fui yo la que decidió venir, al igual que no he sido yo la que ha decidido marcharse.-dijo sin poder disimular la mezcla de enfado y tristeza que le martilleaba el corazón. Se deshizo de su mano y se encaminó con paso firme hacia donde estaban los caballos. Dejando a todos en el más profundo de los silencios y al rey de los enanos sosteniendo todavía su espada en el pecho que, como ella, se debatía entre el intenso enfado y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza que odió con todas sus fuerzas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios Elein y Sandblue :) _

_Sandblue siento la tardanza del capítulo pero no puedo dedicarle a escribir todo el tiempo que me gustaría, ya sabes estudios, estudios y más estudios (es lo que tiene la Universidad). Pero tranquila que tendrás muchos más capítulos (o al menos eso espero) por cierto tu review me alegró el día! :D Espero sinceramente tu opinión sobre este capítulo._

_Espero que os guste._

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

No se estaba dando cuenta pero Aris casi corría hacia el arrollo donde los caballos pastaban tranquilamente. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho haciendo que cada respiración fuera tan dolorosa como un puñal. Los ojos le ardían, quería creer que del cansancio y la adrenalina, pero la verdad era que los mantenía bien abiertos, sin permitirse un pestañeo. Temía que si los cerraba las lágrimas saldrían de ellos. Dioses, era lo último que quería; no había llorado en muchos años, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez y no quería que esa vez fuera por un rey que ni siquiera era el suyo.

Llegó por fin hasta donde estaban los animales con la furia de un huracán. Pateó una piedra haciendo que callera al agua y que los caballos se sobresaltaran. Se apoyó en uno de los altos árboles y se dejó caer, poco a poco, hasta que quedó sentada apoyada en él. Quería gritar, quería pegarle a algo, quería salir de allí y no volver, perderse y no hablar con nadie, en la vida. En lugar de eso una lágrima silenciosa de impotencia resbaló de su ojo directamente hacia el suelo. Apretó los labios y se contuvo. Enterró el rostro por un momento entre las manos, respirando hondo, y a esa solitaria lágrima la siguieron algunas más, silenciosas. Se las limpió con rabia y se dio un segundo a si misma para dejarlo de lado. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su caballo. Le acarició la cabeza mientras le susurraba al oído un saludo. Lo ensilló en silencio, despacio, con el corazón todavía cabalgando en su garganta y la sangre de huargo ya seca en su rostro.

No muy lejos de allí los enanos se miraban, tristes, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie se había atrevido a moverse pero debían hacerlo y rápido. La mayoría miraba a Gandalf el cual estaba absorto observando al rey de los enanos con el ceño fruncido.

Por fin el mago habló.

-Apaga el fuego Bofur.

El enano obedeció echando piedras sobre las brasas. Eso pareció sacar del letargo a los demás.

Por fin Thorin parpadeó y miró a los suyos aunque no pronunció palabra. Todavía conservaba en la mano la espada que le había dado Aris en muestra de rebeldía. Frunció el ceño recordando su enfado y la soltó con rabia. La espada cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, de cuero contra piedra.

Los ojos azules del enano se posaron en el orco, atravesado por la flecha de plumas verdes y rojas de Aris. Recordó la amenaza que tenían encima y buscó a Dwalin.

-Hay que recogerlo todo y salir de aquí.-le dijo Thorin.-Intentemos que no nos vean, iremos lo más rápido posible, ensillamos los ponis y que Durin nos ayude.

Dwalin lo miró muy serio un segundo y asintió. Después dio algunas órdenes y se puso a recoger con los demás.

Thorin miró hacia Gandalf que era el único que no se movía frenético por el campamento. El mago le sostuvo la mirada, claramente enfadado. Se acercó a él y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada un segundo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?- dijo por fin Gandalf.

Thorin negó con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Eso ahora no importa, a menos de 10 kilometros hay una manada de orcos, los caprichos de una niña cabezota y enfadada pueden esperar.-espetó.

-Esa _niña cabezota y enfadada _se irá para siempre y es solo y únicamente por tu culpa.-le dijo Gandalf con su voz grave resonando en la garganta.

Thorin le sostuvo la mirada un segundo con una expresión extraña.

-¿Y por qué debería importarme?-soltó, despacio. Se odió a si mismo un segundo ante lo que había dicho pero no se retractó.

-Thorin hijo de Thrain…-comenzó a reprenderlo el mago pero tuvo que pararse a media frase pues Fili, que estaba subido a una de las rocas, los llamó.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí!- les gritó. No podía verlos pero se oía como gritaban.

Thorin miró a su sobrino.

-¡¿Puedes verlos?!- le dijo.

Fili fijó la vista.

-¡No muy bien, pero vienen hacia aquí, se están moviendo rápido!-le dijo.-Creo que algo los ha atraído hacia aquí.

-Quizás hayan encontrado al huargo muerto- dijo Dwalin.

-¿Tan pronto? No lo creo- dijo Gandalf.

-No hay tiempo para suposiciones maldita sea…-cortó Thorin.

-Dios mio…-musitó Fili lo cual hizo que todos se fijaran en él.- son más, muchos más de treinta…no podremos luchar con todos ellos.

Thorin miró a su alrededor, rápido como un tornado, en un segundo observó que no había sitio donde todos se pudieran esconder. Miró a Gandalf con la pregunta marcada en el rostro.

El mago miró a su alrededor también. Se subió a una de las rocas y observó. Consiguió ver una montaña de roca parecida a la que Aris había estado antes de guardia, algo más pequeña pero lo suficiente alejada como para que, si tenían suerte, los orcos no los encontraran. Suerte. Una mínima esperanza.

-¡Aquellas rocas!- señaló el mago.

Thorin asintió.

-¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Recoged todo y corred! ¡Dwalin!-gritó- llévate al orco, no deben verlo.

Aris se paró un segundo, acababa de montarse en el caballo dispuesta a galopar tan lejos de allí como le fuera posible pero el ruido de los enanos gritando órdenes la detuvo en seco. Se obligó a observar y vio a malas penas desde allí a los enanos recogiendo frenéticos en el campamento. Maldijo en un susurro.

Fijó el oído todavía más y se percató que no solo el sonido de los enanos se podía escuchar. Algo galopaba hacia ellos, y solo podía significar una cosa, los orcos estaban en camino. Maldijo otra vez pero esta vez tan fuerte como pudo. Se bajó del caballo y pensó un segundo que hacer. No se le pasó ni por un segundo por la cabeza la posibilidad de correr páramo arriba como alma que lleva el diablo y escapar. Valiente y leal estúpida. Acabarían todos muertos, ni uno solo se salvaría; Thorin podría recordarle durante toda la eternidad que fue por su culpa cuando se encontraran en el infierno.

Acarició por última vez a su caballo y le dio un golpe en los cuartos traseros para que galopara hacia el otro lado del páramo. El caballo con un relincho hizo lo propio y comenzó a correr. Hizo lo mismo con los demás, no podía dejarlos ahí, si con suerte los orcos no los encontraban los caballos les dirían que no andaban lejos. Y si los mataban a ellos después matarían a los animales y se los comerían. Así que les instó para que salieran galopando lo más rápido posible. Así lo hicieron, todos y cada uno. Aris hizo exactamente lo mismo pero en el sentido contrario, salió corriendo con la velocidad de un huracán hacia el campamento maldiciéndose así misma por el suicidio que iba a cometer.

Mientras en el campamento la mayoría ya corría detrás de Gandalf hacia las rocas, con los brazos cargados de cosas. Se escondieron donde el mago les indicaba. La zona les daría una pequeña oportunidad de escapar, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que los orcos no los encontraran, o al menos eso se repetía Kili una y otra vez en su mente mientras observaba a su hermano todavía sobre la roca del campamento.

-¡Fili!- le llamó su tio con la voz urgente de una orden- ¡vamos!.

Fili bajó de un salto mientras ayudaba a Dwalin a coger al orco de las solapas del chaleco y junto con Bofur y Dori salir corriendo fuera del campamento. Thorin les dio unas patadas a las brasas ya apagadas del fuego, esparciéndolo por el suelo sin dejar rastro de él. Se agachó a recoger la espada de Aris que seguía en el suelo y la suya propia la desenvainó pues ya oía que se acercaban los huargos. Hizo amago de salir corriendo detrás de Fili y Dwalin pero su sobrino había vuelto atrás y lo miraba con cara de urgencia.

-¡Aris!- le dijo a su tío.-¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Thorin mientras los ruidos de los orcos y sus lobos cada vez se oían mas y mas cerca. -¡Corre y escóndete en las rocas!- le gritó señalándolo con la espada.

-¡Pero Aris!-le espetó el joven.

-¡Maldito seas Fili ve!-le gritó su rey con la preocupación más apremiante pintada en sus ojos- ¡Yo iré a por ella! ¡Vamos!-le ordenó. Fili lo miró un segundo pero lo obedeció sin rechistar esta vez y corrió con premura hacia donde estaban los demás con los pelos de la nuca erizados pues los orcos estaban ya a muy pocos metros.

Thorin se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a echar a correr hacia Aris, todavía con la espada de esta en la mano. No fue necesario pues vio como la chica llegaba como un rayo y saltaba por encima de las rocas hacia donde él estaba. Contuvo la urgencia de soltar una maldición mientras escuchaba como los orcos se les estaban echando encima. No había tiempo para llegar hasta donde estaban los demás y esconderse, apenas unos segundos para reaccionar. Aris lo miró inquisitiva, sin saber que hacer, respiraba agitadamente debido a la carrera que se acababa de meter o quizás fuera porque en unos segundos iban a morir, casi seguro.

Thorin miró a su alrededor y se fijó en una de las rocas más grandes que los rodeaban. Le hizo un gesto a Aris apremiante para que lo siguiera y ambos se metieron en el interior de la roca. Apenas cabían los dos agachados. Thorin pegó la espalda a la roca que tenia detrás y agarró a Aris de la capa echándola todo lo que pudo hacia atrás. Los dos observaron en el más absoluto silencio a la oscuridad que reinaba fuera, respirando agitadamente, sentados allí, espaldas contra la roca.

Para sorpresa de ambos no fueron los orcos lo primeros que vieron aparecer. Un par de caballos saltaron hacia el centro de las rocas, era casi imposible correr por ese páramo sin que calleras directo en una de aquellas trampa de piedra. Uno de los caballos tropezó y un elfo que iba montado encima rodó por el suelo ante ellos. Otros dos caballos saltaron dentro. En total tres, elfos sin duda. Los otros dos se bajaron rápido para coger del suelo a su compañero caído. Pero era demasiado tarde, habían perdido los segundos más preciados de su vida. Los orcos, o al menos los que cabían dentro del circulo de rocas, saltaron dentro mientras los elfos desenvainaban las armas.

-No seais estúpidos- escupió uno de los orcos- solo sois tres contra todos nosotros, ya hemos matado a todos los demás. Uno de los elfos le respondió clavándole una flecha en la garganta al orco. Acto seguido uno de los orcos le cortó la cabeza al elfo. Aris ahogó un grito. Desde donde estaban solo llegaban a ver hasta la rodilla de los orcos pero pudieron observar como la cabeza del elfo rodaba hasta toparse con su amigo que estaba en el suelo, pálido, demasiado en shock como para hablar siquiera, solo podía mirar horrorizado la cabeza sangrante. El otro maldijo en élfico y desenvainó su espada mientras se tiraba hacia uno de los orcos. No llegó a rozarlo, un puño de hierro orco se le clavó en el cráneo y cayó al suelo, muerto. Los orcos rieron.

-Malditos elfos.-escupió uno de los orcos mientras su huargo se acercaba peligrosamente al último de los elfos.-por vuestra culpa la escoria enana habrá escapado.

Al parecer no habían visto al huargo muerto si no que aquellos elfos los habían atraído hacia allí. Quizás eran exploradores del oeste. A veces los elfos salían a cazar o simplemente a explorar durante varios días. Se habrían encontrado con la gran manada de orcos y no les habría quedado otra que luchar o escapar, pero con un grupo tan numeroso morir era la única opción posible. El elfo herido en el suelo lo sabía perfectamente.

-Si Azog estuviera aquí te aplastaría la cabeza con sus propias manos…-comenzó el orco que al parecer estaba al mando. Aris percibió como Thorin se tensaba a su lado con solo escuchar el nombre del gran orco -…agradece que no esté aquí, nosotros solo te la cortaremos…-dijo bajándose de su huargo mientras los demás se reian entre dientes. El elfo en el suelo ni se movió pero a Aris le hervía la sangre. Apretó el puño derecho con fuerza. Se le vino a la mente Lien. Ese elfo podría ser Lien, podría ser cualquiera, daba igual. Simplemente no se podía quedar ahí parada viendo como lo decapitaban delante de sus narices, ya había aguantado demasiado. No entendía como Thorin ni se movia. Quizás fuera porque salir allí fuera era firmar una sentencia de muerte, y el rey no estaba dispuesto a firmarla por un elfo que ni siquiera conocía, se dijo Aris. Ella no era tan inteligente, al parecer. Quizás era su maldito temperamento o simplemente el enfado acumulado durante tantos días ahora le nublaba el sentido.

Respiró hondo varias veces. Thorin ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, casi leyéndole la mente. Aris no se movió, observaba agachada el dantesco espectáculo afuera, mientras saboreaba los que podrían ser sus últimos instantes de vida. Miró a su izquierda. Su espada estaba allí, donde Thorin la había dejado cuando se habían precipitado hacia el interior de la roca. Con movimientos lentos, agachándose todo lo que podía la recogió con la mano izquierda y se adelantó unos pasos mientras con la mano derecha desenvainaba poco a poco la espada que hizo un sonido anhelante, tenía sed de sangre. Ella también.

No llego a sacarla del todo, no pudo. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite. Thorin la atrajo hacia sí, echándola hacia atrás. La chica notó como el rey enano se pegaba a la pared de piedra de nuevo y la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Con su brazo izquierdo sujetó los brazos de la chica mientras que con la mano derecha le tapó la boca. Aris se retorció intentando escapar pero Thorin era mucho más fuerte. Lo volvió a intentar una y otra vez, una y otra vez, impotente, hasta que el orco, cansado de la respiración lenta del elfo, le cortó la cabeza sin piedad.

La cabeza rodó hasta casi la entrada de la cueva donde estaban. La imagen hizo que Aris dejara de luchar contra los brazos de Thorin y se parara de inmediato, ya era inútil. Se dejó caer vencida hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el pecho de Thorin que aun la mantenía bien sujeta. Los segundos siguientes pasaron lentamente, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido un momento. Entonces el orco se acercó despacio hacia la entrada de la cueva. Aris aguantó la respiración y aún con el brazo de Thorin agarrándola como si fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, cogió su mano. Fue un acto reflejo, el miedo que sentía, la frustración, la impotencia, el enfado hicieron que agarrara la mano de Thorin como si fuera lo único que en ese momento la sujetara al mundo. El rey enano no se movió, ni hizo amago de impedirlo, es más, la habría atraído mas hacia él si eso hubiera sido posible. El orco seguía avanzando hacia ellos. Thorin notaba el corazón de la chica palpitando fuerte, el suyo propio lo hacía también. Aris recogió un poco más las piernas, todo lo que pudo hacerlo, todo lo que le permitieron las piernas de Thorin; tenía la sensación de que el orco los vería en cualquier momento, ya estaba al lado de la cueva, solo podían verle los pies.

Thorin apretó más la mano sobre su boca mientras se acercaba a su oído lentamente.

-Ni una respiración.- le susurró mientras sus labios le rozaban el oído, tan cerca que un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Era un susurro hecho orden, solo él tenía la capacidad de que un susurro sonara como el mayor grito de guerra de toda la tierra media. Lo obedeció, tanto que ni siquiera pestañeó. Ambos observaron con el corazón en un puño como el orco hincaba una rodilla al suelo junto a la cabeza del elfo. Aris conseguía verle hasta el cuello. Si se agachaba un poco más los vería, solo unos centímetros más. El orco agarró el cabello rubio del elfo y recogió la cabeza del suelo mientras se levantaba. Thorin cerró los ojos un segundo, soltando el aire que había mantenido dentro, sin respirar. Aris hizo lo mismo. No se movieron ni un milímetro, cualquier paso en falso los descubriría.

Se oyó como el orco le lanzaba la cabeza a otro.

-Clavadlas en picas.-dijo- si los enanos vuelven a pasar por aquí que sepan que los hemos estado esperado.

Algunos de los orcos rieron mientras se volvían a montar en los huargos.

Al cabo de unos minutos interminables los orcos comenzaron a moverse.

-_¡Andando, la escoria enana no puede estar lejos!_-dijo el jefe en su lengua mientras comenzaban a desfilar ante sus rostros patas de huargos de todos los colores y tamaños. Al final se hizo el silencio y el viento comenzó a volverse a escuchar fuera.

Aris aflojo la fuerza con la que agarraba la mano de Thorin pero no la soltó. El corazón no dejaba de latirle fuerte, se resistía a volver a la normalidad. Con la mano derecha que era la que tenía libre agarró la mano de Thorin que todavía le tapaba la boca y la bajó poco a poco sin decir nada. El rey enano ni se había dado cuenta de que todavía se la tapaba. Se percató también de que todavía la tenía agarrada fuertemente contra si como si los orcos siguieran fuera y ella pudiera volver a coger la espada y salir tras ellos en cualquier momento. La soltó también poco a poco aunque ninguno se movió realmente. Aris se sintió por un segundo alejada de todo mal. Después volvió a la realidad recordando su enfado, recordando las palabras del que ahora estaba sujetando la mano y recordó también a los elfos asesinados que todavía seguían afuera.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Thorin mientras la chica se separaba un poco de él.

Asintió quedamente mientras se ponía a su lado entre avergonzada y enfadada. Avergonzada por la forma en la que se acababan de separar y enfada con él por todo; por todo lo que le había dicho, por haberle impedido ayudar al elfo, por no querer darle ni una oportunidad.

-Thorin…-llamó afuera al poco rato la voz angustiada de Dwalin. Ambos miraron fuera y vieron los pies de algunos de los enanos. Todos se temían lo peor al no encontrarlos. El primero en salir de la roca fue Thorin. Todos suspiraron aliviados al verlo. Despues salió Aris, con gesto serio y su espada en la mano.

Gandalf respiró visiblemente al verlos a ambos.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo el mago acercándose a ellos- ¿estais bien?.

-Si, estamos bien- respondió Thorin.

-Menos mal que no os han encontrado…-comentaron Fili y Kili acercándose a Aris la cual no había pronunciado ni una palabra. Observó las tres cabezas de los elfos clavadas en picas y no pudo aguantárselo más. Tiró su propia espada al suelo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has dejado que los mataran?-dijo Aris, con una tristeza aderezada con feroz rabia.

Thorin la miró. Por un segundo Aris vio melancolía en sus ojos, _¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esa pregunta?_, decían.

El enano no contestó, se limitó a mirarla, mientras todos los demás observaban expectantes, con el corazón en un puño todavía. Ni siquiera habían recuperado el aliento.

-Se que odias a los elfos pero nadie puede ser tan insensible como para quedarse mirando como los matan.- le dijo, lentamente.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

-Eran demasiados, habríamos muerto, lo sabes perfectamente.-le dijo mirándola fijamente. Ninguno estaba alzando la voz pero el tono en el que estaban hablando era peor que gritarse a la cara.

-Lo sé.-le dijo mirándole con el rostro más duro que era capaz de poner- ¿y es preferible quedarse escondidos como…-no se atrevió a acabar la frase pero absolutamente todos escucharon en sus mente la palabra _cobardes. _

Thorin le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos azules relampagueaban de puro enfado.

-Te estaba salvando la vida.-le dijo, lo que provocó que la chica mirara al suelo y apretara los labios como ya era costumbre cuando trataba de contenerse.- la _tuya.- _añadió Thorin.

-Estabas deseando perderme de vista, ¿a qué se debe tan repentino cambio?- le contestó Aris recordando la pelea que antes habían tenido, todavía le dolía, cada una de las palabras.

-¿Quién ha dicho que haya cambiado de opinión?- le dijo Thorin sin pensar, aquella chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Aris lo odió un segundo, tan fuertemente que le dolió.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos interminables. Aris quería darse la vuelta y marcharse, quizás gritarle, hacerle ver el daño que le hacía cada vez que decía eso, un daño que Aris no entendía y que nunca había experimentado_. No le importo lo más mínimo_, se dijo furiosa, observando milímetro a milímetro los ojos frios y azules de Thorin mientras respiraba con los labios entreabiertos sin poder responderle réplica alguna. _No me importa lo más mínimo, _se mintió a si mismo Thorin observando los ojos verdes y brillantes de Aris.

La tensión que los rodeaba se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Gandalf hizo un gesto de impaciencia y enfado.

-¡Se ha acabado…estas peleas se han acabado!-dijo con una voz grave que hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran cohibidos.-¿quereis quedaros aquí peleando hasta que vuelvan los orcos? ¿quizas esta vez si os puedan matar a ambos? El mundo se libraría de una tortura.-les dijo, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos pero ninguno respondió.

-Ahora, vayámonos de aquí de una vez.-dijo Gandalf.

Thorin relajó la mirada y se acercó ya más normal hacia su amigo Dwalin y hacia Gandalf, dejando la pelea con Aris de lado.

-Quitemos a los elfos de las picas y dejémoslos en un sitio más apropiado-le dijo Dwalin a Thorin. El rey enano asintió mientras caminaba entre sus hombres, cerciorándose de que todos estaban bien.

-¿habrán visto a los ponis?- calló de repente Dori.

Todos se quedaron parados un momento temiendo lo peor.

-Yo los solté, para que no los vieran.- dijo Aris desde el mismo sitio, todavía no se había movido.- ya estarán muy lejos.

Todos asintieron, sabían que había sido la única manera de que no los descubrieran ni a ellos ni a los caballos.

Mientras los enanos colocaban a los tres elfos en el suelo, en una posición decente Gandalf miro a Aris un segundo. La chica miraba al vacio apoyada en una de las rocas. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Estaba pensando en adonde ir a continuación. Thorin ya le había dicho que se fuera lejos de allí, de vuelta con los elfos. Gandalf sabía que Aris lo haría, su orgullo no le permitiría quedarse ni aunque hubieran 100 orcos intentando darles caza. Sabía que ahora mismo estaba pensando hacia donde dirigirse.

Miró al oscuro cielo, todavía quedaban horas de noche.

-Thorin, hacia el oeste, a unas dos horas de aquí está Tirell; hay una pequeña posada donde podríais descansar…creo que sería lo mejor.-dijo el mago.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?-le preguntó el enano.

-Es un pequeño pueblo de humanos, solo verán a una compañía de enanos parar a descansar. Es el último pueblo antes de adentrarse más en las tierras baldías. Debéis descansar, lo necesitáis, todos. No es buena idea quedarse cerca de este páramo, ni ir hacia otro lugar que hacia el oeste.-dijo mirando esta vez a Aris.

Thorin asintió.

-Está bien, iremos a la aldea.-dijo lo que provocó que Fili y Kili sonrieran de oreja a oreja.

-Camas calientes…-comenzó Kili.

-No, comida caliente.-concluyó Fili.

Thorin se acercó a Gandalf para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

-¿adonde vas tu?-le pregunto- está claro que no vienes.

-Azog os persigue-le dijo- os están dando caza. Voy a Isengard, quizás Saruman pueda ayudarme…necesito consultar unos libros y…hablar con él.

Thorin asintió y esperó, notaba como el mago estaba a punto de decirle algo más. Así fue.

-¿No crees que te has pasado con ella?- dijo por fin Gandalf.

Thorin lo miró duramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le he dicho la verdad?

-No, porque nunca te he visto hablarle así a nadie y porque básicamente la has echado a los huargos.-le espetó el mago harto del orgullo del enano.

Thorin le echó un vistazo a Aris la cual seguía pensando sola, con el rostro lleno de sangre de huargo seca. El viento le azotaba el pelo oscuro haciendo que se le enredara en los labios.

-Solo quiere ayudaros, sabes que tenía que matar al orco, intentaba salvaros por el amor de dios…-el mago vio que iba a hablar pero continuo haciéndolo callar.-no le tengas en cuenta su temperamento, es joven e impulsiva, pero tiene razón Thorin…no le das ni un respiro.

Ambos callaron un segundo.

-Si la dejas ir los orcos la encontrarán y no te lo podrás perdonar en la vida, yo tampoco lo haré.- le advirtió Gandalf. Thorin lo miró, lo creía y tenía razón, si se iba ahora la encontrarían. No dijo nada, Gandalf internamente satisfecho de que el rey de los enanos no le replicara lo dejó solo dedicándole una mirada algo más amable y se acercó a Aris mientras recogía del suelo su espada.

-Tengo que irme- dijo tendiéndole la espada de acero élfico.- prométeme que irás a la posada.-pidió.

La chica lo miró mientras recogía su espada de manos del mago.

-Gandalf…-comenzó, quería explicarle que no podía estar cerca de Thorin si él no quería, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. El mago no le dio tiempo.

-Aris…al menos esta noche, ve con ellos.

Aris lo miró, aquel viejo mago siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Asintió.

-Te lo prometo, esta noche iré con ellos.-le dijo colgándose la espada al cinto de nuevo.

-Así me gusta pequeña.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-nos veremos pronto.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se despedía de los demás enanos y emprendía el viaje hacia Isengard.

Por otro lado los enanos ya más recuperados emprendieron rápidos el camino hacia el oeste.

Fili y Kili se acercaron a ella cuando ya llevaban diez minutos de viaje.

-Impresionante.-le dijo Fili.

-Lo del orco.-sonrió a su lado Kili.

-Buen disparo.

-Nunca imaginé que podrías disparar así.

Aris les sonrió, ellos siempre conseguían hacerla sonreír.

-Chicos, siento lo que dije…todo lo que dije sobre los enanos- se disculpó al rato la chica- solo estaba enfadada…no lo pensaba de verdad.

Fili le echó un brazo por encima.

-No te preocupes, está olvidado.-le dijo.- eres parte de nuestra compañía.

La chica los miró agradecida, algo seria pero mucho mejor ahora que estaba con ellos. Estaba deseando llegar a esa posada, quitarse la sangre de lobo de encima y dormir, dormir hasta que se lo permitieran, y ya al día siguiente pensaría que hacer.

A la hora y media de apresurado camino pudieron observar a lo lejos las luces de una pequeña ciudad, al final del páramo, justo debajo de dos enormes paredes de roca. El pueblo se encontraba en medio, como custodiando el pasaje que los sacaría de aquel páramo rocoso del infierno.

En apenas media hora y casi corriendo llegaron al pueblo. Apenas un par de casas mantenían las luces encendidas, lo cual se agradecía pues encontraron rápidamente la posada. La única edificación completamente iluminada.

Los catorce entraron a la pequeña posada. Solo un par de personas estaban dentro. Un posadero enorme, con brazos como troncos y una camarera. Debía ser su esposa. Ambos estaban detrás de la barra fregando. Al parecer hacía poco que habían dejado de tener clientes, quizás los de la cena se habrían alargado más de lo previsto y ahora los posaderos tenían que quedarse de madrugada limpiando para el día siguiente.

Ambos se volvieron extrañados al ver a tantos enanos entrar por su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada. Por último entró Aris con todo el rostro y los brazos cubiertos de sangre seca lo que acabó por dejar en la pareja una cara de máximo asombro. Balin se acercó a la barra intentando parecer lo más normal posible.

-¿Hay alguna habitación libre?-preguntó con su voz amable.

El posadero asintió.

-Todas están libres, aunque solo tenemos ocho habitaciones.-le dijo aun con el asombro en el rostro.

-Serán más que suficientes.-les dijo el enano con una sonrisa.-Si no les importa subiremos a asearnos, vamos de camino hacia la boda de un amigo y no hay un pueblo en veinte millas a la redonda-mintió Balin.-disculpen las horas de nuestra llegada.

-No se preocupen- dijo la mujer todavía con los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Aris llena de sangre.

La chica le sonrió.

-Problemas con el caballo que llevaba nuestras cosas…lo hemos tenido que sacrificar- se justificó Aris- se rompió una pata.

La posadera asintió sin mucho convencimiento mientras los enanos seguían al posadero por una escalera.

-Os subiré agua y os prepararé algo de cena.-le dijo la posadera a Aris. Esta asintió con una sonrisa amable y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Se pasó cinco largo minutos frotándose la cara con agua caliente. La sangre seca de huargo no salía con facilidad. Dejó la capa también algo manchada de sangre y bajó a la sala donde los enanos ya estaban sentándose en la mesa más pegada a la chimenea encendida. Los observó reir y comer con una sonrisa.

-¡Aris!- gritaron los enanos cuando la vieron aparecer, contentos de estar bajo techo por una noche.

-¡Posadera una jarra de cerveza para Aris mata-huargos!- gritó Dwalin, al parecer con unas cuantas cervezas en el cuerpo. La posadera se lo tomó a broma y trajo más cerveza a petición de todos. Buscó un sitio donde sentarse hasta que Bofur alzó la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Le hizo un hueco entre él y Kili. Thorin estaba pegado a la pared de gruesa roca, con el banco de madera entre las piernas, volteado hacia los demás enanos, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, pensando. Era el único que no reia a carcajada limpia; aunque eso tampoco era raro, al menos ya no se le notaba el enfado en los ojos y haber comido algo pareció haberlo relajado.

Aris bebió un largo trago de cerveza, cerrando los ojos y saboreando el momento de tranquilidad más que la propia bebida. Había sido un día duro, había estado a punto de morir dos veces esa noche, se merecía toda la cerveza del mundo.

Comieron, hasta hartarse, Aris también comió pero era imposible seguirles el ritmo a los enanos, ni en cerveza ni en comida. Las risas se convirtieron poco a poco en historias, recuerdos y gratitud por haber sobrevivido a la manada de orcos.

Poco a poco los enanos se iban excusando y subían las escaleras para irse a dormir en una cama caliente por primera vez en muchos días. Solo quedaban allí el pobre posadero que daba cabezadas detrás de la barra, Fili, Kili, Bofur y Dwalin que estaba sentado enfrente de Aris, hablándole de viejas batallas mientras ambos bebían cerveza. Thorin seguía apoyado en la misma posición escuchando a su amigo hablar de la batalla mientras lo único que cambiaba en él era la jarra de cerveza.

Bofur y Fili también se excusaron y subieron hacia su habitación dejando a Aris y a Kili absortos en la historia de Dwalin. El enano acabó su relato cuando Thorin le cortó la mano a Azog alzando su jarra de cerveza y mirando de soslayo a su rey. Este hizo un simple gesto de respeto con la cabeza, apenas imperceptible, solo para él. La historia había encogido el corazón de ambos, el crepitar del fuego y la grave voz del guerrero enano los había dejado sin palabras.

Kili suspiró con el final de la historia y se desperezó cansado.

-Creo que debería ir a dormir. Hay que aprovechar una buena cama.

-Tienes razón chico, no se sabe cuando volverás a dormir en una cama caliente.- le dijo Dwalin sonriendo mientras apuraba su último sorbo de cerveza. Se levantó de la mesa imitando al joven Kili. A Aris todavía le quedaba un poco de cerveza pero no podría habérsela bebido, había perdido la cuenta de las que se había tomado. Se levantó también al mismo tiempo que los otros dos enanos, dispuesta a irse a la cama. Thorin no hizo amago de moverse, seguía pegado a la pared, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Aris se había esforzado por no mirarlo en toda la cena, tenía la sensación de que si sus ojos se cruzaban empezarían otra pelea y era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

-Arien-dijo Thorin haciendo que los tres se pararan un segundo. Su nombre. Otra vez un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como a una niña pequeña. Aris se volvió un poco para mirarlo. También lo hicieron Dwalin y Kili.-…quédate un momento, ¿quieres?-le preguntó con voz suave mientras miraba alternativamente a Dwalin y a Kili. Ambos se miraron un segundo comprendiendo que el rey quería hablar con la chica. Con un movimiento de cabeza como despedida los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.

Aris estaba un poco desconcertada por la forma en la que el rey enano le había pedido que se quedara. Observó como el posadero tras la barra ya dormía en silencio completamente. Se volvió a mirar a Thorin topándose directamente con sus profundos ojos azules los cuales la escrutaban sin piedad. Aris se quedó allí mirándolo, sosteniéndole la mirada, quizás un poco por culpa de la cerveza. Sin más se sentó a su lado esperando que le dijera algo. Thorin seguía con la espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra, con la mano todavía agarrando la jarra, mirando directamente hacia ella. Al ver que no decía nada Aris se volvió a mirarlo con una pregunta implícita en los ojos. Se acercó un poco más hacia él y paso su pierna hacia el otro lado del banco de madera quedando cara a cara directamente, todavía a la espera de que hablara.

-Arien yo…-comenzó- yo…-continuó sin decidirse a decir lo que pensaba, eso estaba siendo más difícil para el rey enano que cualquier otra cosa. Por un segundo a Aris le dio una satisfacción morbosa que Thorin no supiera que decir; que por un momento no tuviera palabras para ella. Esperó mirándolo a los ojos con un valor que nunca había tenido, un valor quizás infundado por el alcohol y el calor del fuego a su lado. Thorin desvió la mirada hacia su jarra de cerveza. Aris se acercó más todavía, decidida, llegando a meter las rodillas entre las piernas de Thorin el cual tuvo que abrirlas un poco más y le agarró el asa de la jarra para su sorpresa rozándole la mano, sin intención premeditada. Se la quitó de la mano y la puso al otro lado de la mesa, como evitándole cualquier distracción mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.-le dijo Aris. Thorin la miró a los ojos verdes. Como dos esmeraldas bebiéndose el brillo del fuego.

-Todo lo que te he dicho estos días, todo lo que te dije…-su voz no era más que un susurro-…se que tenías que matar al explorador, y a ese huargo, y no eres una niña asustada aunque seas la mujer más cabezota, rebelde, osada y contestona de la tierra media.- dijo esta vez con su voz normal. Aris aguantó estoica. Se sostuvieron la mirada un segundo.

-…y siento lo de los elfos de esta noche, sé que me odias pero no podía dejar que te dejaras matar de esa manera.-le dijo Thorin con aquella voz suya. Aris lo miró a los ojos azules, se habría quedado mirándolos toda la noche, todo el enfado que antes le martilleaba los oídos y le espoleaba el corazón se había esfumado como el humo. Eso es lo que conseguía con esos malditos ojos azules como el hielo.

-No te odio- le dijo en un susurro acercándose casi imperceptible más a él. Thorin la miró con curiosidad.

- Se que te he dicho cosas horribles -le dijo, también él se acercó unos milímetros hacia delante. Ya no le observaba los ojos verdes, esos ojos brillantes. Bajó la vista hacia sus labios un segundo, rojos como la sangre.- Si mañana te quieres marchar lo entenderé…

Por un segundo el calor de la sala aumentó. Casi sutilmente se habían ido acercando poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente. No se habían dado cuenta pero la guerra que siempre mantenían sus ojos había pasado a los labios. Los dos se observaban los labios, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían.

-¿Tu quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó Aris en un susurro, lentamente, mientras poco a poco seguía acercándose, milímetro a milímetro. Esta vez su voz fue la que le produjo a Thorin un escalofrío. Uno muy potente.

Tenían los rostros tan cerca que Thorin podía percibir perfectamente el olor a hierba y a humo del pelo de la chica. Desprendía un aroma que hizo que Thorin olvidara todo completamente, olía a guerra y a combate. Podría haberse pasado así, a milímetros de los labios de Aris toda una era.

-No…-le dijo también él en un susurro electrizante.

Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba de los labios del otro. Hasta que, por fin, se rozaron, despacio, como quien anda de puntillas al borde de un abismo con miedo a caerse. Un roce sutil y lento. De repente el posadero hizo un ruido fuerte, despertándose un momento para volverse a dormir, sacando a ambos de repente de la lucha que mantenían por ver quién salvaba antes la distancia que los separaba. Solo se quedó en eso, en el roce de unos labios, ambos anhelantes de más. Se miraron a los ojos volviendo a la cruda realidad, todavía solo a unos milímetros de distancia. Thorin retiró lentamente su mano de la de Aris. Sin darse cuenta había colocado su mano sobre la de ella, encima de la mesa. La chica observó la mano mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Thorin respiró sin saber si agradecerle al posadero la interrupción o si odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo, lo siento.- susurró Aris sin tiempo a sentirse avergonzada pues se separó de Thorin muy a su pesar. Se levantó del banco y sin ni siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Cien veces más rápido que cuando creía que iba a morir esa noche, cien malditas veces más.

Thorin la observó marcharse, incapaz de moverse o decir nada, hasta que la chica desapareció completamente en la oscuridad. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios, rozándoselos pensativo. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en que hubiera pasado si el hombre dormido no los hubiera interrumpido. El pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. Dos escalofríos muy humanos en una misma noche, por culpa de una sola y pequeña humana. Una humana que ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ni a ella ni al sabor de sus labios color rojo sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios! a los nuevos y a los habituales ;)**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y que me digáis que os parece...aquí lo teneis.**

**Capítulo 5**

Aris abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente en los ojos, cosa que no le había impedido dormir, era otra cosa la que la había despertado. Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó envuelta en la gruesa manta de pelo de animal de la cama pues había dormido con poca ropa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kili y a Fili mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó Kili mientras pasaba a la habitación sin esperar invitación alguna y se tumbaba de un salto en la cama aún caliente. Aris se frotó los ojos, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se encontraba inusualmente descansada así que tendría que haber sido bastante. Lo necesitaba, llevaba noches sin dormir como es debido así que se había metido en la cama la noche anterior para intentar no darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido mientras todos los demás dormían, el profundo cansancio ayudó bastante.

Fili pasó también.

-Sentimos haberte despertado pero hace un par de horas que amaneció…-dijo el enano mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se mesaba una de las trenzas de su barba.-…han sido órdenes de Thorin.

El solo nombre del rey enano produjo que Aris se tensara.

-Es extraño pero te ha dejado dormir más…-comentó Kili distraído con las manos bajo la cabeza, acostado sobre la cama- normalmente quiere que estemos listos al amanecer…

Aris les dio la espalda y fue hacia la palangana de agua que tenía enfrente para lavarse la cara y no notaran como se le acababa de erizar todo el bello del cuerpo. Thorin la había dejado dormir más aquel día, _que bien_, pensó la chica sarcásticamente, quizás porque fuera culpa suya que se hubiera mantenido despierta más que los demás. No sabía cómo iba a lidiar esa mañana, ni ninguna otra, con el rey enano. ¿Cómo debía tratarle ahora? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos? Es más, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a comportarse cuando lo viera esa misma mañana? Aris no sabía que pensar, quizás Thorin estuviera enfadado. Pero ¿había sido cosa de dos? ¿Verdad? Lo recordaba todo como un sueño. Ni siquiera ella tenía claro que sentía por él, por el amor de dios le había dicho cosas horribles, ni siquiera la quería con ellos. Pero la otra noche dijo que no quería que se fuera, lo dijo, ¿verdad?.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía a lavar la cara por quinta vez. Fili la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Aris?-le preguntó.

La chica se esforzó por parecer normal. Se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Nada, que necesito que salgáis de aquí para que me vista-dijo todavía envuelta en la manta de pelo.

Kili y Fili se miraron.

-Si, perdona-le dijeron al unísono mientras sonreían al salir por la puerta.-no tardes en bajar a desayunar, solo quedas tu.

_Genial, retrasados por mi culpa, lo único que me faltaba, _pensó mientras tiraba la manta a la cama vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor con el corazón latiéndole deprisa por si Thorin estaba allí en ese momento. Respiró aliviada al no verlo entre los presentes pero no podría evitarlo eternamente así que simplemente pidió a dios que cuando apareciera no se le notara mucho el vuelco que le iba a dar el corazón.

Saludó a los pocos enanos que estaban allí. Se sentó junto a Balin que estaba tomando un té. Fili y Kili estaban junto al fuego. Dori, Ori y Nori también estaban allí, simplemente hablando, disfrutando de un día algo más relajado que de costumbre.

-Buenos días.-saludó Balin con una sonrisa mientras la posadera servía a Aris un trozo de pan y carne asada.

-¿Quieres también un té cariño?-le preguntó amablemente la posadera.

-Claro, gracias-le dijo Aris con una sonrisa mientras intentaba desayunar lo más rápida posible.

-Tranquila, no nos vamos sin ti.-le dijo Balin al ver la velocidad de la chica encendiendo su pipa.-porque espero que hayas cambiado de opinión en cuanto a lo irte, sabes que te queremos con nosotros.

Aris le sonrió algo avergonzada por la velocidad a la que estaba comiendo.

Iba a contestarle justo cuando entraban en la posada Dwalin y los enanos que faltaban. Thorin entró tras él provocando que el corazón de Aris saltara en su pecho. El rey enano paseó la mirada por la sala hasta que se topó con los ojos de Aris mirándolo. Ambas miradas se encontraron un momento pero Aris, rápida, cogió el té caliente y le dio un largo sorbo, obligándose a mirar hacia abajo, claramente incómoda.

-Ya que por fin todos estáis despiertos-comenzó a decir el rey enano con un sutil tono de burla en la voz- podemos seguir camino. Nos hemos retrasado bastante.

Aris lo miró con el ceño fruncido ya que sabía que la burla iba hacia ella mientras dejaba el té casi vacío en la mesa. Se levantó suspirando, recordando por un momento la noche anterior. Thorin no parecía haber cambiado mucho, ¿quizás no habría significado nada para él? Por un segundo ese pensamiento la cortó en pedazos pero se obligó a no cambiar la cara. Thorin la observó levantarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todos los demás imitaron a Aris y también se levantaron.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de lo de marcharte?-le dijo Thorin a Aris.

Ésta lo miró, tratando que la noche anterior y todos los sentimientos que con ella venían no se le reflejaran en la cara.

-Mientras mi señor Thorin haya cambiado de opinión acerca de que los acompañe.-le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por sostenerle la mirada mientras todos los demás recogían las cosas haciendo como que no escuchaban la pequeña conversación, temerosos de que otra discusión entre ellos hiciera que Aris se fuera definitivamente.

Thorin la miró con el ceño fruncido, Aris quería descifrar lo que esa mirada significaba, habría dado todo lo que tenía por saber que pensaba el rey enano en ese momento.

-Recoge tus armas.-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la posada siguiendo a los demás.

Aris le dedicó media sonrisa a la posadera al salir, una sonrisa de triunfo que la mujer no entendió, mientras se colocaba a la espalda su arco élfico.

Fuera todos estaban preparados para partir, también ella. Hacía un día frio y con un viento infernal, les costó salir del páramo pero lo consiguieron, todos y cada uno internamente dieron gracias de dejarlo atrás. Anduvieron durante horas entre un par de acantilados de roca dejando la pequeña aldea tras sus espaldas, ante ellos apareció un gran rio que partía en dos el mundo. En la orilla derecha, donde ellos se encontraban ahora comenzaba un frondoso bosque. La orilla izquierda estaba más despejada pero cruzar ese río sin ponis era casi imposible así que siguieron andando entre el gran rio y el frondoso bosque, sin atreverse a meterse en sus lindes todavía.

Caminaron todo el día, Thorin no se fiaba de parar tan cerca del páramo, con los orcos a escasas millas, se le notaba la cara de preocupación conforme la noche iba abriéndose paso, poco a poco sobre el oscuro río y el bosque.

-Thorin, ¿tienes pensado parar a dormir esta noche o quieres llegar a Erebor sin parar a descansar ni una vez?- le preguntó Dwalin a su amigo, tenían la suficiente confianza para que Thorin le sonriera, también exhausto y parara a tomar aire. Aris observó como el rey enano tomaba aliento y se obligó a respirar ella también. La chica había evitado estar cerca del enano todo el día aunque por mucho que intentara no mirarlo a veces él se volvía a observarlos y cruzaban miradas. Aris intentaba parecer lo más normal posible en esas situaciones, tratando que no se notara lo nerviosa que la ponía el rey enano. Él parecía disfrutar torturándola, al menos eso habría jurado Aris, aunque a veces simplemente pensaba que ni siquiera sabía que ella seguía con ellos, a veces pensaba que sus preocupaciones hacían que se olvidara de ella completamente. Quizás simplemente nunca hubiera pensado en ella tan detenidamente como para plantearse si quiera en que estaba pensando, quizás lo de la otra noche solo fuera la suma del cansancio, la adrenalina y el alcohol. Aris hizo una mueca intentando no pensar en eso. Miró hacia los enanos que se habían detenido un segundo.

-Está bien. Nos merecemos un descanso.- dijo Thorin, todos le dieron la razón.- pasaremos la noche en el bosque pero lo más cerca posible de las lindes del rio. No nos adentraremos mucho ¿de acuerdo?- dijo. Todos asintieron y lo siguieron unos metros dentro del oscuro bosque.

Cuando ya no podían ver el gigantesco río pero podían seguir oyéndolo se detuvieron.

-Nada de fuegos esta vez Bombur.-le susurró Thorin al enano, el cual asintió mientras preparaba algo de fría y desoladora cena y los demás se acomodaban entre las raíces de los árboles, exhaustos. Thorin dio una vuelta al perímetro alejándose de ellos, volvió media hora después justo cuando Bofur estaba repartiendo los platos.

Thorin se acercó a él dándole una palmadita en la espalda. El enano le sonrió a su rey mientras le daba un segundo plato a Bombur. Casi todos los demás ya habían cenado y estaban durmiendo.

Thorin miró los tres platos que quedaban sobre la roca de Bofur. Observó a los suyos, casi todos dormidos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Aris estaba afilando su espada, lentamente. A su lado estaba Kili, roncando como un bendito, al lado de este estaba su hermano, todavía despierto pero a punto también de dormirse.

El plato que quedaba era de Aris, estaba seguro, ya se había percatado varias veces de que cuando la chica afilaba su espada élfica podía pasarse así horas. Seguro que ni había probado bocado, seguro que ni siquiera sentía hambre o frio, afilar aquella espada era como recitar un mantra para ella. Thorin volvió a mirar a Bofur mientras cogía dos platos. Bofur asintió hacia la chica adivinando lo que su rey pensaba. Thorin soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Comete el tuyo y descansa.- le dijo Thorin a Bofur con voz agradecida mientras se iba hacia la chica. Aris ni se percató de la presencia del enano, siguió afilando la espada, lentamente, dios, como la relajaba ese sonido.

-Creo que eso ya está lo suficientemente afilado.- dijo a su lado Thorin al ver que la chica ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Aris paró al escuchar la voz de Thorin y lo miró. A la derecha de la chica había un hueco donde sentarse así que así lo hizo el rey enano. Le tendió uno de los platos, inconscientemente el que más lleno estaba.

-Oh…-comenzó Aris algo avergonzada por haber olvidado el hambre que tenía y por tener que hacer que el rey enano le recordara la comida. Guardó la espada en su funda y cogió el cuenco que le tendía Thorin.-…gracias.-dijo intentando que el nerviosismo que sentía no se le hiciera visible. Un silencio se apoderó de ambos y por lo tanto de todo el campamento. Thorin comió en silencio, al igual que la chica la cual no recordaba lo famélica que estaba hasta que probó el primer bocado. Era una cena fría y apática pero le supo a gloria. No dejó la cuchara hasta que no quedó nada.

Thorin alzó una ceja, divertido de que la chica se hubiera acabado antes que él el plato. Aris dejó el cuenco vacío en el suelo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al darse cuenta de que el plato de Thorin estaba todavía medio lleno y de cómo la observaba él. Notó como la sangre le llegaba a la cara. Por dios, no se había sonrojado en la vida, que esta no fuera la primera vez, pidió.

-Que no se te vuelva a olvidar comer.-le dijo Thorin tras un silencio, acabando por fin su cena.- mañana no creo que paremos, necesito que todos estéis con fuerzas.

Aris lo miró con los brazos sobre las rodillas.

-No te preocupes por mí.- contestó Aris mirando hacia el frente, quizás demasiado brusca. No le gustaba cuando Thorin le hablaba así, con ese brillo de leve preocupación en sus ojos azules. No sabía si de verdad se preocupaba por ella o simplemente era el momento idóneo para decirlo, rellenando silencios incómodos con palabras vanas.

Thorin no contestó. Esta vez el silencio los envolvió tanto que pareció por un momento que la noche se hacía todavía más oscura. El turbulento río se escuchaba a lo lejos, aterrador. Ese silencio trajo a la chica el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando Thorin y ella intercambiaron algo más que palabras. Se esforzó por no parecer nerviosa pero la verdad era que lo estaba, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde mirar. ¿Necesitaba que Thorin sacara el tema? ¿O quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Él no parecía por la labor de hablar del tema así que no sería ella la primera que lo sacara a colación, no al menos aquella noche.

El silencio siguió anclado en sus gargantas y a Aris volvió a asaltarle a la cabeza la pregunta que se había estado haciendo durante muchos días, algo que había estado queriendo decirle a Thorin desde que lo conoció pero que tras el incidente de la taberna era como una espina clavada en su mente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de repente mirando hacia Thorin cuando no aguantó más aquel silencio. No pudo mantenerse callada. El rey enano la miró a los ojos sin comprender.- ¿Por qué ir a Erebor?- dijo Aris.- Si, ya, las señales, la luna, es el momento, pero no me refiero a eso.- añadió la chica al ver que Thorin iba a contestarle. Se quedó callado mirándola, con una duda en los ojos, esperando que Aris aclarara lo que estaba intentando decirle.

Aris se revolvió el pelo con el ceño fruncido buscando las palabras.

-¿Por qué ir? Habíais empezado una vida en las Montañas Azules- dijo-…matar a un dragón…y además está…las guerras que esto puede ocasionar…los orcos, Azog.

Thorin la miró a los ojos un largo segundo hasta que negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es nuestro hogar, es _mi_ deber…nuestro deber- se corrigió- devolvérselo a nuestro pueblo.

Aris negó.

-¿A costa de qué? Tu pueblo te agradece lo que has hecho por ellos…no hace falta nada más…eres su rey, les has dado un nuevo hogar…- dijo Aris. Esas palabras captaron la atención de Balin que estaba a unos metros, intentando dormir.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

-Tu no lo entiendes…-dijo el rey enano debatiéndose en su interior el hablar con ella sobre eso, cosas que habían estado dentro de él demasiado tiempo, ¿Por qué iba a hablarlo con _ella_?.

Aris lo miró enfadada, harta del _tu no lo entiendes._

Thorin observó sus ojos verdes, desafiantes, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro enfadado.

-Mi familia murió por Erebor, amigos, niños, mujeres, buenos hombres…-le dijo al fin- mi abuelo, mi padre…-terminó sosteniéndole la mirada desafiándola a rebatir aquello, aquello que no había dicho desde hacía años. Nadie se lo habría rebatido, nadie en la tierra media se habría atrevido a contestarle a aquel rey de profundos ojos azules. Pero Aris no era todo el mundo, Thorin lo entendió en el mismo momento en que la chica le sostuvo la mirada, mirándolo duramente, con aquellos ojos oscuros queriendo gritarle que estaba equivocado.

-¿Y tu padre y tu abuelo querrían que murieras por ello? Que todos murieran en una misión imposible…-le susurró con fuerza mirando hacia su izquierda donde dormían Kili y Fili.

Thorin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- le dijo Thorin.

La chica lo miró. _¿Por qué? Maldito seas Thorin escudo de roble_, pensó con furia Aris, _¡Porque me importáis! ¡Porque no quiero que os pase nada malo! ¡Porque no quiero que mueras, porque eso es lo último que quiero en este mundo estúpido y arrogante rey!. _Tuvo que contenerse para no gritárselo a la cara, Thorin lo notó, notó como se mordía la lengua.

-Yo también voy con vosotros ¿recuerdas?- mintió Aris. Thorin la miró. Sabía que no era así. Ambos lo sabían, ambos sabían que Aris estaba mintiendo. Se sostuvieron las miradas en silencio.

-¿Por qué vienes entonces si crees que todos vamos a morir?- preguntó Thorin.

La tenía. La había pillado. Aris abrió la boca pero no supo que contestar. Lo miró enfadada.

-Solo intento encontrar donde encajo…-susurró de repente de una manera triste aunque tardó menos de un segundo en cambiar la expresión. Pero fue suficiente para que Thorin se arrepintiera de la conversación que estaban teniendo. De todas y cada una de las conversaciones que habían tenido, de todas menos una.

-Solo digo que porque no vivir en las montañas azules…-dijo Aris intentando hacerle entender a Thorin lo que quería decir- una nueva vida, sin importar el pasado…-lo miró un segundo a los ojos-…quizás conocer a alguien especial, casarte, tener hijos…- hizo un ademán con la mano-…vivir, una vida larga, sin matar dragones ni luchar contra orcos.-le dijo Aris seria a pesar de que su corazón le golpeaba el pecho violentamente por lo que le acababa de decir al rey enano.

-Eso no te pega...-le dijo Thorin. Aris notó como el color le volvía a las mejillas. El enano dejó la broma a un lado y la miró serio de nuevo.

-Nada ni nadie es más importante que intentar recuperar nuestro hogar, por lo que murió tanta gente, mi gente- le dijo Thorin con su voz grave haciendo que Aris mirara al suelo- y si hace falta que muera en el intento así será- le dijo inexorable.

La chica lo volvió a mirar con los ojos entrecerrados, odiando su temperamento y su determinación.

-Y todos lo haremos contigo al parecer…-susurró más para sí que para Thorin mientras lanzaba lejos una piedrecita del suelo haciendo que se perdiera en la espesura.

Thorin la observó con los ojos entrecerrados un segundo más quedándose enredado en su pelo y en su enfadada figura. Una ráfaga de frio viento azotó el campamento. El pelo de Aris se volvió loco un momento, bailando al son del viento. La chica tembló de puro frío y se colocó mejor su capa.

Thorin soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella. Se quitó su gruesa capa y se la puso a Aris sobre los hombros. La chica quiso protestar, Thorin solo llevaba debajo su jubón azul pero el rey enano le lanzó una mirada que no permitía réplica. El olor de Thorin que desprendía su capa hizo que a Aris le diera un vuelco el corazón. Le lanzó una mirada de gratitud, sabía que no permitiría que le devolviera la capa, al menos no esa noche, una de las más frías desde que dejaron la Montaña Helada y no tener un fuego encendido hacía que el frío se le metiera en los huesos y que cada respiración soltara una nube de vaho.

-Mientras me queden fuerzas intentaré vengar a mi pueblo.- le dijo Thorin antes de levantarse de su lado. Aris le tuvo que sostener la mirada, no lo quedaba otra, pero habría dado lo que fuera porque su corazón dejara de intentar salírsele del pecho cada vez que Thorin la miraba.

-La venganza solo hará que te maten, lo malo es que no solo a ti.-le respondió Aris sin intención de hacerle daño.

Thorin miró instintivamente a sus sobrinos y luego de nuevo a la chica.

-Nadie os hará daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo- dijo Thorin, todavía agachado junto a ella. La inclusión de Aris en esa frase hizo que un violento escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

-Aún así no puedo asegurar que salgamos vivos de esta…no puedo asegurar la vida de nadie, ni de ellos- hizo un amago hacia los demás- ni la tuya.

Aris le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que Thorin estaba dispuesto a aguantarla.

-¿Todavía quieres seguirnos?- le dijo Thorin levantándose, lejos de la tentación de mirar sus rojos labios, los cuales estaban empezando a captar toda su atención.

-Por supuesto.-le respondió Aris. _Hasta el mismísimo infierno, desgraciadamente _pensó mientras el viento volvía a revolverle el pelo. El rey enano la miró con una expresión que la chica nunca antes había visto en él, ¿Orgullo? ¿Aprobación?, no pudo descifrarlo aunque le hubiera encantado. Thorin no esperaba ninguna otra respuesta viniendo de ella, le dedicó apenas media sonrisa y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de mirarla. Se alejó del campamento para volver a dar otra vuelta al perímetro. Aris sabía que daría al menos tres más antes de permitirse a sí mismo dormir. Se arrebujó en la capa de pelo dejando que los ojos se le cerraran poco a poco mientras el olor de Thorin la envolvía por completo. No hubo noche que durmiera mejor que aquella, sobre la fría piedra del suelo y el viento azotando los altos árboles sin piedad.

Sonidos de pasos y una conversación a susurros. Suficiente para despertar a Aris. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y sin moverse ni un milímetro de la gruesa capa que la protegía del helado viento de la mañana observó el campamento. Balin, Bofur y Thorin estaban hablando al otro lado del campamento mientras comían algo. Todos los demás dormían. Aris observó a los tres enanos mientras metía más la cabeza en la capa de Thorin, no quería moverse todavía.

Dwalin se desperezó ruidosamente haciendo que la chica sonriera. El enano la vio y le devolvió la sonrisa divertido. El gesto hizo que los demás se giraran hacia Aris que los observaba escondida entre la capa de piel.

Dwalin llegó hasta al lado de su amigo Thorin y recogió de la bolsa que tenía enfrente una manzana y se la lanzó a Aris con fuerza que la cogió al vuelo y le dio un bocado. Esa bolsa de manzanas había sido un regalo de la posadera a Aris ya que los enanos habían comprado la poca carne que les quedaba en la posada pero como era costumbre en ellos no consintieron comprar nada de fruta ni de verduras. Al parecer la posadera temía por la salud alimenticia de la chica viajando con aquellos enanos.

Aris se comió la manzana mientras se incorporaba un poco y como era costumbre en ella se desordenaba el cabello. Miró a su izquierda y vio a los dos hermanos durmiendo como dos angelitos uno junto al otro. Sonrió y le dio una patada a Kili en la pierna instándole a levantarse. El enano se levantó bruscamente despertando con él a Fili y a los demás que quedaban durmiendo.

Miró a Aris con el ceño fruncido mientras esta ahogaba una risa metiéndose la manzana en la boca.

-Hora de desayunar, señoritas.- dijo Bofur mientras le lanzaba a Fili y a Kili unos trozos de pan. Lo engulleron en menos de un minuto mientras se levantaban a por algo de carne. Aris no entendía el apetito voraz de aquellos dos enanos. Se levantó tirando el hueso de la manzana a un lado para acercarse a Balin y a Thorin que hablaban aparte sobre hacia donde ir ahora.

Fili y Kili observaron a Aris ahora que se había levantado, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que llevaba puesta la capa de Thorin.

La chica se habría quedado con aquella capa todo el día, toda la vida en verdad pero la imagen de Thorin con su simple camisa azul junto a Balin, abrigado hasta las cejas, mientras el viento aullaba entre los árboles le produjo un vuelco en el estómago y notó como la sangre le llegaba a la cara. Ella egoístamente caliente y Thorin con apenas una manga, genial. A pesar de todo el rey enano no daba muestras de tener frío, si lo tenía, cosa que Aris estaba casi segura, no se quejaba.

Llegó hasta donde estaban los dos enanos y se quitó el abrigo tendiéndoselo a Thorin. Éste lo recogió de su mano buscando sus ojos verdes. Aris le dio las gracias y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, acababa de levantarse por el amor de dios, no estaba preparada todavía para ese color de ojos. En cuanto se dio la vuelta el frío le recordó lo bien que estaba con la capa de Thorin y se arrepintió de habérsela devuelto tan pronto. Recogió sus armas y se sentó algo más alejada, dejando que terminaran de desayunar, y se puso a tensar su arco. No le quedaban muchas flechas pues su reserva se había ido junto a su caballo, tendría que hacer más pronto.

Thorin se colocó su capa, el olor de ésta había cambiado ligeramente lo que hizo que el enano fijara la vista en Aris mientras esta tensaba su arco élfico sobre una de las rocas.

-No va a desaparecer si dejas de mirarla.- dijo de repente Balin haciendo que Thorin volviera la cabeza hacia él. Al parecer había estado mirándola durante un largo minuto, dejando de lado la conversación con Balin.

-No sé a qué te refieres. - le contestó Thorin con voz desenvuelta.

Balin lo miró.

-A que no has dejado de mirarla desde que se despertó.-le dijo Balin.

Thorin sonrió indiferente.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?- le dijo.

-Por nada.- respondió Balin con la mirada astuta.- Sabes que tiene razón ¿verdad?- dijo volviendo a ponerse serio.

Thorin lo miró sin entender.

-No hace falta que recuperes Erebor para tu pueblo. Este ya te considera un buen rey aunque no lo hagas.- le dijo.

-Oh ¿ahora te dedicas a espiar conversaciones?- le dijo Thorin con una burla pintada en la cara.

Balin negó con la cabeza pensativo.

-Sabes porque lo hago Balin, porque lo hacemos todos…-le respondió Thorin.

-Y seguimos contigo, todos…solo te he dicho que tiene razón, viene bien recordártelo de vez en cuando- dijo con una sonrisa.

Thorin soltó un suspiro levantándose de la roca donde estaban sentados antes de que Balin siguiera interrogándolo.

-Recogemos y nos vamos.-les dijo Thorin a los suyos antes de dedicarle una última mirada a su viejo amigo Balin el cual seguía con una sonrisa divertida, no habían muchos momentos así en ese viaje, había que disfrutarlos.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban en marcha. Decidieron viajar cerca de la linde del bosque, donde pudieran ver el gran río a su izquierda. Según Balin dentro de poco el río se iría estrechando y el bosque creciendo hacia el otro lado, dando lugar a unas estepas salpicadas de rocas como ya era habitual en esa zona.

Anduvieron durante un par de horas con el viento en contra, haciendo más difícil adelantar camino. Balin tenía razón; el río iba estrechándose poco a poco y el bosque dejaba más espacio ante ellos hasta que prácticamente estuvieron en campo abierto, con rocas afiladas por doquier, más grandes que las del páramo que habían dejado atrás pero mucho más separadas, apenas cuatro o cinco se veían ahora, enormes, salpicaban de gris el verde suelo.

-Ya tengo hambre…-estaba diciendo Kili.

-Yo también- lo secundó Fili.-pronto será hora de comer…o eso espero-siguió diciendo mientras se volvía a preguntarle algo a Aris la cual estaba andando a su lado.

-¿Crees que pararemos a comer…-comenzó a decirle pero se calló al instante cuando vio a Aris detenerse de repente.

-¿Qué?- le dijo el enano parándose también y haciendo que los demás se volvieran a mirarlos.

La chica no contestó, parecía estar concentrada.

-Nada…solo me ha parecido oír algo- dijo mientras Dwalin daba un par de pasos hacia ella.-…habrá sido solo el viento, lo siento.

Fili soltó un suspiro y comenzó a andar como todos los demás. Thorin seguía quieto en el sitio, mirando hacia atrás, hasta que alzó un brazo.

-Quietos.-dijo. Todos lo miraron en silencio. Thorin se volvió hacia Aris.

-¿Has oído eso?-le dijo. La chica cerró los ojos y se esforzó. Si. Si, ahí estaba otra vez. Patas, corriendo con furia, no muy lejos de allí. Asintió hacia Thorin. No había sido su imaginación.

Dwalin se acercó a Thorin.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó con urgencia.

-Orcos.-respondió mirando hacia la chica.

-Sin duda.-asintió Aris notando como la sangre le desaparecía de la cara y el estómago le daba un vuelco.

-Nos han encontrado…-comenzó Balin.

-Más que eso, nos han acorralado…-comenzó Thorin- un rio a la izquierda y un bosque casi impenetrable a la derecha- dijo con un ladeamiento de cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo.

Como dándole fuerza a sus palabras el sonido de patas y aullidos se hizo ahora evidente. Todos miraron hacia atrás. A lo lejos el sol recortó una silueta, un orco montado sobre un huargo se detuvo en lo alto de una de los acantilados más cercanos a ellos. A todos se les erizó la piel cuando a esa silueta negra, monstruosa, se le unieron muchas más. Un aullido del primer orco hizo que todos bajaran la ladera del acantilado, hacia el grupo de enanos, estaban de caza y ellos no tenían más posibilidad que correr hacia delante.

-¡Corred!- les gritó Thorin haciendo que todos comenzaran la carrera hacia la estepa que tenían delante. Sabían que no tenían escapatoria. Podrían correr pero no eternamente, los huargos eran cien veces más rápidos que ellos, pronto los alcanzarían.

Aris notaba como los seguían de cerca, los pulmones le ardían y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que creyó que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Observó a su alrededor, a los demás correr como si tras de ellos se estuvieran abriendo las mismísimas puertas del infierno. No era suficiente, no era ni de lejos suficiente. Kili iba a su lado, corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. El enano se volvió a mirarla con la cara desencajada por el esfuerzo. Aris respiró fuerte, había decidido algo. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la puso en su arco todavía corriendo. Kili la miró y asintió, entendiendo al momento. Siguió a la chica a una de las rocas más altas mientras los demás seguían corriendo y él también puso una flecha en su arco.

Aris respiró, como siempre hacía, puso los ojos sobre su objetivo y soltó la flecha que ayudada por el viento se clavó en la garganta de uno de los orcos más cercanos. Kili hizo lo mismo y su flecha mató a otro de los orcos que se acercaban. El sonido aterrador y furioso que hicieron los demás orcos hizo que los demás enanos que ya se habían alejado más de los dos jóvenes se volvieran a mirar.

El grito que les lanzó Thorin les heló la sangre a ambos pero ninguno se volvió a mirarlo, siguieron lanzando flechas, matando algunos orcos más hasta que escucharon otra vez al rey enano soltar una maldición en un idioma que la chica no entendió pero que la hizo volverse hacia él de inmediato. El enano les hizo una seña para que bajaran hacia donde se encontraban; todos estaban escondidos tras una roca enorme, todos menos Thorin el cual los miraba a ambos con ira.

La chica miró hacia delante. Era demasiado tarde, ya casi tenían encima al primer grupo de orcos. Habían conseguido matar a más de la mitad pero no había sido suficiente, nunca lo era. Aris miró a Kili sacando su espada que despidió un brillo cegador. Kili la imitó sacando la suya y clavándola en el primer huargo que llegaba por su derecha matándolo al instante. El orco rodó hasta Aris la cual le rebanó el cuello antes de que pudiera levantarse. Tres más venían corriendo hacia ellos. El otro grupo todavía estaba lejos pero acercándose inexorablemente hacia ellos.

Aris paró el golpe del orco que tenía más cerca y dándose la vuelta le asestó un golpe en el cráneo a este. No se paró ni a respirar, le clavó la espada en la garganta al huargo que intentaba lanzarle una dentellada. Miró hacia Kili preocupada pero vio al enano sacar su espada de otro huargo muerto. Escucharon a Thorin y a los demás sacar las espadas, iban a ir a ayudarlos justo cuando Aris les gritó que se quedaran escondidos, que no se les ocurriera moverse.

-¡Aris!- le gritó Kili lanzándose hacia donde ella estaba. El último de los orcos del primer grupo estaba prácticamente encima suyo. La chica se agachó tan rápido como una exhalación clavándole la espada en la pata al huargo haciendo que el orco cayera sobre Kili. El enano se defendió con su espada mientras Aris le clavaba la suya al huargo que ya se levantaba. Corrió al lado de Kili justo cuando el orco le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, dejándolo inconsciente. Se oyó un grito a lo lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo Aris vió a Dwalin agarrar a un Fili fuera de sí. El orco ahora se giraba hacia ella pero apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la chica le clavara la espada en la garganta. Observó cómo caía de rodillas mirándola con asombro; se habría quedado mirándolo morir pero Kili estaba inconsciente en el suelo y ya tenían al resto de los orcos demasiado cerca como para detenerse a disfrutar del momento. Recogió a Kili del suelo y lo bajó de la gran roca donde estaban poniéndose a salvo detrás de esta quedando de cara a la roca donde más lejos estaban los demás. Aris miró a Thorin el cual la miraba preocupado. Negó con la cabeza cuando los ojos del enano se encontraron con los suyos. _Kili está bien, está vivo._ Thorin pareció entenderlo pues se relajó, solo un momento, apenas un segundo. Su mirada pasó de la chica y su sobrino, llenos de sangre de huargo, hacia arriba, encima de la roca donde ellos dos estaban escondidos. Aris siguió su mirada. Uno de los orcos ya había llegado. Estaba justo encima de sus cabezas mirando hacia todos lados, buscando. Los demás estaban bien refugiados, no podía verlos, pero ellos dos estaban justo debajo de sus narices. Volvió la vista hacia Thorin el cual la miraba con los labios apretados. Aris temía que saliera de detrás de la roca y desenvainara la espada descubriendo la posición de todos los demás. Gracias a dios Thorin era más inteligente que eso, podía ponerse en peligro él, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer matar al resto de sus hombres, por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que el corazón le latiera en el pecho.

Aris esperó. Thorin asintió hacia ella. Era lo que quería ver así que se llevó una mano al carcaj cogiendo una flecha. La puso lentamente sobre su arco y salió de detrás de la roca asomándose. Vio perfectamente al orco y el orco la vio a ella, sonrió, sacando su espada. Aris apuntó. Maldito idiota. La flecha surcó el aire y se le clavó entre los ojos. Aris no dio tiempo ni a que el orco cayera al suelo. Palpó el carcaj. Oh dioses. Solo una flecha. Su última flecha. La puso otra vez en el arco y disparó al huargo, le alcanzó en uno de los ojos. Volvió detrás de la roca junto al inconsciente Kili lo más rápido que pudo. Miró a Thorin el cual la miraba con el puño fuertemente cerrado sobre el pomo de su espada, más tenso de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Aris soltó un suspiro de derrota, antes de meterse de nuevo bajo la roca había visto a todos los orcos que se les iban a echar encima en cuestión de minutos. No tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad. Sus cabezas acabarían en picas y la de Thorin a los pies de Azog. El pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Thorin lo notó, todavía la miraba a los ojos, sin pestañear. Aris se fijó en los demás, en su querido Fili ahora muerto de miedo por su hermano, a Dwalin agarrado por Balin para que no saliera de debajo de la roca, a Ori, a Nori, a Kili inconsciente y sangrando a su lado.

Apretó los labios, decidida, solo había una manera de que ellos se salvaran. Thorin le hizo una seña para que corriera hacia ellos pero la chica le desobedeció, se mantuvo en el sitio. Poco a poco desenvainó su espada de nuevo y alzó los ojos hacia el rey enano que la miraba con urgencia. La chica le sostuvo la mirada, observó bien sus ojos azules, preocupados, pues estaba segura de que sería la última vez que los vería. Thorin a su vez observaba los grandes ojos oscuros de la chica. Su rostro lleno de sangre roja hacían resaltar el color verde de estos. Entrecerró un poco más los suyos mirándola cayendo en la cuenta en cuanto vio a la chica sacar su espada de nuevo de lo que quería hacer. Negó con la cabeza mirándola con furia. Aris le sostuvo la mirada, con una disculpa en los ojos. _No. No. No, maldita sea, _pensó sintiendo la necesidad de echar a correr hacia ella; al parecer lo intentó pero alguno de los suyos lo agarró impidiéndole salir al descubierto.

Aris miró hacia Kili en el suelo y eso la hizo decidirse. Era la única oportunidad que tenían. Era o morir ella o morir todos, la respuesta era lógica. Suspiró buscando de nuevo los ojos de Thorin. Los encontró; en ellos la ira y el enfado con el que antes la había fulminado habían dejado paso a una súplica, una súplica furiosa que hizo que Aris sintiera un escalofrío, en la vida habría desobedecido a esa mirada; pero la adrenalina golpeándole los oídos era más poderosa que cualquier orden que Thorin pudiera darle. Le quitó la mirada muy a su pesar y salió de detrás de la roca con la mayor velocidad que pudo. Los orcos todavía estaban a unos minutos, corriendo como posesos hacia allí, pero no habían visto esconderse a los enanos, no sabían dónde estaban. Los habrían encontrado tarde o temprano obligándolos a luchar hasta la muerte. Si Aris salía corriendo hacia el bosque quizá hiciera que la siguieran, haciéndoles pensar que todos se habían ido hacia allí. Al menos eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas la chica que ahora corría como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo hacia el oscuro bosque que tenía delante. El resto de los orcos se acercaban a ella peligrosamente, en respuesta aceleró todo lo que pudo mientras veía con una tranquilidad insana como los orcos se fijaban en ella y cambiaban de dirección para seguirla hacia el bosque. La chica sonrió ante el hecho de que la tranquilizara más que una manada de orcos la siguiera que si hubieran seguido corriendo en dirección contraria. Escuchó a lo lejos su nombre, amortiguado por el viento y pronunciado con ira_._

_ No lo vuelvas a hacer, Thorin escudo de roble, no me vuelvas a llamar, _ pensó Aris con la tristeza más poderosa corriéndole por las venas-…_ o tendré que volver ahí a por ti, _se dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia la oscuridad más absoluta, en aquel bosque infernal, mientras la seguían con sed de sangre más de una docena de orcos.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Madre mía. ESTOY DE VUELTA. Siento profundamente la espera! Han sido unos meses duros en la Uni y no he podido escribir nada. Las prácticas en hospitales te quitan todas las ganas de escribir sobre enanos y orcos :) Pero ya estoy de vuelta y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis el capítulo seis, espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis escrito de verdad. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mucho mucho antes :) _**

** CAPÍTULO 6**

Thorin lanzó su espada al suelo con rabia mientras observaba a los orcos adentrarse en el bosque, alejándose de ellos con rapidez. Una maldición soez salió de sus labios mientras su vista pasaba de la manada de huargos a Kili bajo la roca que tenía enfrente. Salió corriendo hacia él seguido por todos los demás. El enano se arrodilló junto a su sobrino, sosteniéndole la cabeza.

-Kili.-lo llamó Thorin mientras su hermano se arrodillaba junto a él.

-¡Kili!- casi gritó Fili observando horrorizado la pequeña brecha que el joven enano tenía en la cabeza.

Thorin lo zarandeó un poco hasta que Kili abrió los ojos lentamente. Todos sonrieron nerviosos a su alrededor.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Kili irguiéndose, ya casi recuperado. Dwalin rió al lado de su rey en respuesta.

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó Thorin, serio.

Kili lo miró y asintió con fuerza, el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar cómo lo habían desobedecido Aris y él. Eso le hizo buscar a Aris con la mirada mientras Fili lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Aris?- preguntó el enano al no encontrar a la chica entre ellos y al darse cuenta de que no estaban siendo aniquilados por una horda de orcos.

Fili negó con la cabeza, su boca ligeramente abierta, no sabiendo en verdad como explicar lo que había pasado.

-Parece que vosotros dos teníais mucha prisa por morir hoy.-dijo Balin llevándose una mano a la frente mientras buscaba a Thorin con la mirada. El rey estaba mirando duramente a su sobrino, pero no era momento de regañar a nadie, la imagen de Aris corriendo hacia el bosque no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Se alzó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Balin y buscó los ojos de Dwalin con rapidez.

-Debemos ir tras ellos.-dijo cuando encontró los ojos de su amigo, más una petición que las órdenes que solía dar, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Dwalin. Sin dudar un segundo. Los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Thorin asintió mirando a sus hombres, ninguno dudo ni por un segundo. El rey recogió la espada del suelo y dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Kili hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el bosque.

-Vamos a por ellos.- dijo mientras todos echaban a correr hacia el bosque donde antes habían desaparecido los orcos- quiero matar yo mismo a esa humana- murmuró Thorin mientras seguía a sus hombres hacia la que sería probablemente una muerte segura.

Aris respiró con todas sus fuerzas. El aire frío y húmedo del bosque le quemó los pulmones. Seguía corriendo entre raíces que eran casi como ella de alta entre una oscuridad casi total. Le ardían todos los músculos del cuerpo pero no bajó la velocidad ni por un segundo. Sentía a los orcos tras ella, corriendo más que ella y más armados que ella. Esto duraría hasta que la manada de orcos la alcanzara y sin más miramientos le cortara la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no estaban los enanos corriendo delante de ellos. Solo rezaba porque esos enanos fueran lo bastante listos como para darse la vuelta y echar a correr en dirección contraria.

Un orco gritó alguna orden e hizo que el bello de la nuca de la chica se le erizara por completo. Notó como aumentaba la velocidad de los huargos, saboreando el inminente bocado. Aris soltó un quejido cuando notó a los orcos a unos pocos metros, podía sentirlos, no quería mirar atrás pero sabía que estaban allí y ahora además de olerla podían verla.

Siguió corriendo espada en mano hasta que pisó mal una de las gruesas raíces del suelo y cayó rodando entre las piedras. Soltó una maldición enfadada cuando alzó la cabeza y vio como la comenzaban a rodear la manada de orcos. Hizo amago de coger su espada que estaba a unos pocos metros pero un pie de uno de los orcos que acababa de bajarse del huargo le piso la mano arrancándole a la chica un grito de dolor.

-Ni si te ocurra.-murmuró el orco agachándose hacia ella con lo que debió ser una sonrisa.

Cuando el orco levantó un poco el pie Aris se alzó un poco más observando con pavor como los demás orcos discutían. La chica no los entendía pero estaba claro que hablaban sobre los enanos. Estaban enfadados. No, estaban furiosos, se acababan de dar cuenta de que Aris los había engañado y ahora uno de ellos se acercaba a ella espada en mano, amenazadoramente.

-Pequeña rata- murmuró furioso- ¡deberíamos cortarle la cabeza!- dijo alzando su espada con fuerza. Aris cerró los puños cuando la espada comenzó a caer, pero en el último momento otra espada se interpuso entre su cuello y la de su verdugo. Aris soltó un suspiro, respirando rápidamente, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Otro de los orcos, el que parecía estar al mando le dio un empujón al de la espada.

-No podemos matarla.-le espetó el gran orco lo cual hizo que Aris suspirara, tranquilizándose solo por un segundo. Solo un segundo ya que cayó en la cuenta de que habían cosas mucho peores que la muerte.

-¿Qué crees que pasará si volvemos con las manos vacías? ¿Qué crees que te hará Rastak?-le dijo el orco a su compañero.

-Un humano no le da órdenes a un orco.-escupió el otro alzando de nuevo su espada contra Aris. El jefe le dio un empujón y le quitó la espada.

-Este humano si, solo responde ante Azog.–le dijo el orco lanzando su espada al suelo.- y ahora si no quieres que te mate yo mismo cállate idiota.

El orco recogió su espada de mala gana y se subió a su huargo sin dejar de mirar a Aris.

-Atadla.-ordenó el orco que le acababa de salvar la vida a la joven- la escoria enana la seguirá hasta nosotros, llevémosla ante Rastak mientras tanto.

Aris alzó la vista en silencio, respirando lentamente mientras uno de los orcos le ataba las manos a la espalda y la desarmaba. La levantó de un empujón mientras recogía sus armas. El jefe la alzó como si fuera una pluma y la sentó delante de él sobre el huargo. Aris no se resistió, ¿de qué serviría?, podría acabar con algún golpe en la cabeza o con alguna parte de su cuerpo desmembrada, no muerta, se habían dado cuenta de que la necesitaban, desgraciadamente esa vez los orcos habían usado el poco cerebro que tenían. Aris solo esperaba, no con mucha convicción, que los enanos fueran algo más listos y aprovecharan la oportunidad que les había dado para huir.

Dwalin se arrodilló justo en el sitio donde había caído Aris, tocando la tierra con sus dedos. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su rey asintiendo. Había pasado una media hora desde que los orcos se habían ido de allí.

-La tienen, no le han hecho nada, al menos no nada muy grave- dudó el gran enano lanzando la tierra otra vez al suelo. Fili soltó un bufido y Thorin se puso en camino otra vez.

-Habrán ido a su guarida más cercana.-explicó el rey.

-La más cercana está a una media hora de camino…-explicó Balin- Es la de ese mercenario que está al mando de los orcos.

-Rastak.-casi escupió Ori. Todos conocían la historia del peligroso mercenario humano que dejando atrás los pocos principios que tenía se unió a los orcos porque pagaban bien. Ahora era algo así como la marioneta de Azog, aún así, tendrían que llevar cuidado con él, tenía fama de no perdonar ni una vida y sus formas de matar no eran precisamente…rápidas.

Los enanos se pusieron en marcha otra vez a través del oscuro bosque, en menos de media hora de seguir rastros que causalmente eran más que visibles, estaban ante la entrada de una gran cueva, lo único era que no era una cueva para nada. Escavada en la pared de roca de una montaña una enorme puerta rudimentaria daba la 'bienvenida' a cualquier suicida que quisiera dar un paseo por territorio de orcos.

Todos recuperaron el aliento poco a poco, andando entre las cabeza de elfos que decoraban el camino, ya casi comidas completamente por el tiempo y los animales.

-¿Vamos a entrar así sin más…-comenzó Fili con voz débil-…o tenemos un plan?

Nadie le contestó hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la oscura cueva, la cual serpenteaba hacia abajo hundiéndose más y más en la penumbra.

-No tenemos un plan.-contestó Thorin al fin.

Silencio.

-Entraremos, nos están esperando claramente, ya nos ocuparemos luego de cómo salir cuando sepamos si Arien sigue viva.-añadió el rey enano desenvainando su espada mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Sus hombres desenvainaron sus armas en respuesta y lo siguieron aunque esta vez el corazón encogido de todos hablaba más que todo el ruido que sus metales pudieran hacer.

La cueva se ensanchaba tremendamente conforme iban adentrándose en ella, altos techos y pasillos cada vez más anchos. Prácticamente todos los enanos cabían en los grandes pasillos sin tener que ir en fila, solo iluminados por pequeñas antorchas que parecían atraer más oscuridad de la que ahuyentaban.

Después de correr como veinte largos minutos por aquel laberinto llegaron a una gran sala, esta vez algo más iluminada, estalactitas enormes colgaban del techo de la sala, a muchísimos metros sobre sus cabezas. No había nadie allí, a pesar de que habría cabido todo el ejército orco entre aquellas paredes de fría roca.

¿Dónde se habían metido todos los orcos? ¿Por qué no los habían atacado todavía? Thorin cerró los ojos comprendiendo mientras se paraba poco a poco, quedando en medio de sus hombres inconscientemente.

-Es una trampa.-musitó Dwalin al volverse y observar el rostro de Thorin.

-Por supuesto que es una trampa.-se oyó retumbar una voz grave entre las paredes.-puede que los orcos sean estúpidos pero los humanos todavía tenemos un poco de cerebro para usar…de esos vais un poco cortos los enanos ¿no?. Porque si habéis venido hasta aquí…

Al fin la voz se dejó ver, un hombre grande, moreno, no muy mayor pero lo suficiente como para que en su rostro se observaran cicatrices y rasgos de la edad dio unos pasos sobre un montículo de rocas algo más elevado que en el que estaban los enanos. Rastak sonrió un poco, peligroso. Sus ropas de mercenario, sencillas, estaban cubiertas de sangre. Dwalin dio un paso amenazador hacia él blandiendo su hacha con fuerza. En cuanto lo hizo decenas de orcos salieron de la nada y rodearon al grupo de enanos, abrumado de repente por la cantidad de enemigos apuntándoles a las cabezas con flechas, espadas y hachas Dwalin paró en seco y alzó las manos.

-Eso está mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa- No creí que esto fuera tan fácil…teneros a todos aquí…solo con quitaros a una estúpida niña- dijo distraído, pasando sus ojos por todos los enanos, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar a Thorin.

El mercenario miró hacia atrás y un orco le dio un empujón a una oscura figura que tropezó hasta los pies de Rastak. Aris soltó una maldición y se levantó con esfuerzo. El mercenario la ayudó a ello no muy amablemente. Todos los enanos alzaron las armas en cuanto vieron aparecer a la chica. Tenía el labio de abajo ligeramente partido en uno de los lados, cubierto de sangre y algunos rasguños superficiales. Ahora entendible la sangre de las ropas del mercenario.

-Ah ah…ya va siendo hora de que la escoria enana vaya dejando sus armas en el suelo- replicó Rastak haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el suelo. Los enanos obedecieron a regañadientes, todos menos Thorin que seguía bien escondido tras sus hombres, hechos una piña a su alrededor.

El mercenario sonrió y Aris miró a los enanos, frunciendo el ceño, enfadada con ellos, no, furiosa sería la palabra. ¿Ha corrido delante de una veintena de orcos por un bosque y se ha dejado pegar por un estúpido mercenario para que ahora los condenados enanos la sigan hasta la mismísima boca del infierno?, dioses, ella misma los habría matado en ese mismo instante. Rastak la miró divertido.

-Lo sé pequeña, son estúpidos, seguirte hasta aquí solo para 'intentar salvar' tu vida, gracias que lo son Azog tendrá su trofeo y yo más dinero…-dijo asintiendo distraído mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica. Aris se tensó en cuanto el mercenario se puso a su lado.

-¿Y dónde está nuestro gran rey de ninguna parte?- preguntó el gran hombre burlonamente pero con una muestra de miedo en sus ojos, si Thorin no estaba allí sería su propia cabeza la que rodaría delante de Azog.

Ninguno de los enanos se movió, tampoco lo hizo Aris.

-Bueno, si no está él tu vida ya no me sirve para nada…-dijo mirando a la chica esperando a que alguno de los enanos dijera algo. Solo silencio.

El mercenario chasqueó la lengua, contrariado y se acercó todavía más a Aris, la chica prácticamente podía notar la respiración a su lado.

-Tendré que matarte ahora mismo…-continuó el mercenario pasando un dedo por el oscuro pelo de Aris hasta rozar su mejilla, distraídamente. Aris se mantuvo quieta mirando al fondo de la oscura cueva, evitando un escalofrío bajo el suave toque del mercenario. Nadie habló ni se movió para alivio de la chica.

Rastak frunció el ceño claramente contrariado y sacó un cuchillo de casi medio metro que hizo un sonido estremecedor al dejar su funda. Aris contuvo la respiración y se alzó un poco más, mirando instintivamente el arma y esta vez no pudo evitar el escalofrío de puro pánico que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

El mercenario rozó la mejilla de la chica, casi una caricia, haciendo que una finísima línea roja apareciera, la chica frunció el ceño, la mejilla le quemaba y eso no era normal para el pequeño toque que le había dado el mercenario a su piel. Rastak alzó el cuchillo en alto, preparado para clavarlo en el cuello de Aris en cualquier momento y la chica lo supo, lo haría, no vacilaría ni un segundo. Respiró hondo una vez más, la última vez, se dijo. Justo cuando el mercenario se había cansado de esperar una voz potente resonó en la cueva, una negación tan rotunda que hizo detener la mano de Rastak. Aris abrió los ojos para ver como del medio del grupo enano salía despacio Thorin, una mirada extraña en sus ojos. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, maldiciéndolo internamente por haber llegado hasta allí.

Rastak sonrió y bajó el cuchillo.

-Ya creía que no saldría su alteza…-comentó con sorna justo detrás de Aris, acercando sus labios al oído de la chica aunque habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran.

-Vaya vaya vaya Thorin escudo de roble se ha encaprichado de una humana…-casi rió el mercenario retirando un mechón de pelo del hombro de la chica-…puedo entender por qué.- dijo en un murmullo, labios pegados al oído de la chica, mirándola de una manera que hizo que Aris cerrara los ojos otra vez.

Thorin ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos eran dos gemas de pura rabia y Aris pudo notar como su mano se tensaba alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada que aún llevaba el enano.

-Suéltala.- ordenó Thorin. La orden hizo que el mercenario alzara una ceja y despegara sus labios de Aris.

-No creo que estés en condición de pedir nada enano.-casi escupió el hombre.

Thorin lo observó, asesinándolo en su mente de mil maneras distintas.

-Suéltala.-repitió, esta vez más suavemente.

-Aprendes rápido pero no, no creo que la suelte, la mataré o me la quedaré para mí…-dijo mirando un segundo a la chica que inconscientemente había soltado un bufido.- Aunque viendo su temperamento creo que la primera opción será la más sensata.- comentó volviendo su vista hacia Thorin- por supuesto todos vosotros estáis muertos- dijo haciendo un además aburrido con la mano.

Thorin lo observó impasible aunque internamente se maldijo por haber llevado a sus hombres hasta allí por una simple humana. Thorin miró a Aris y supo que lo habría vuelto a hacer un millón de veces más en cuanto sus ojos enfadados, verdes, peligrosos, se encontraron con los suyos.

-De verdad no creí que esto fuera tan fácil, después de haberme quedado solo con 20 orcos tras vuestra…peleílla no pensé que solo con atrapar a un animalillo asustado sería suficiente para traer hasta aquí al mismísimo ¡Thorin escudo de roble!- dijo Rastak haciendo que el nombre del rey enano retumbara en toda la cueva.- va siendo hora de que entregue su arma alteza.

Thorin no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué si nos vas a matar de todos modos?- dijo Thorin, todos sus hombres que estaban tras él asintieron internamente.

Rastak sonrió divertido.

-Porque si no torturaré a la pequeña Arien aquí mismo hasta que su precioso cuerpo no aguante más.-dijo ahora seriamente, peligroso; nadie lo dudó ni por un segundo.-y luego os mataré.

Thorin lo observó furioso, el maldito bastardo conocía su debilidad, no podía hacer nada, no conseguiría ningún cambio de todos modos negándose así que dio unos pasos hacia delante y lanzó su espada al suelo haciendo que se deslizara hasta casi los pies del mercenario. Aris negó con la cabeza ligeramente observando la espada, su mente iba a mil por hora, pensando, intentando sacar algo, lo que fuera para salvar sus vidas, ganar tiempo, lo que fuera.

Rastak sonrió otra vez con esa sonrisa detestable y asintió.

-Buena decisión- dijo mirando a la veintena de orcos que los rodeaban.- Matadlos- ordenó- traedme la cabeza del rey enano.- añadió mirando a Thorin mientras los orcos gritaban, saboreando el inminente bocado.

Aris aguantó la respiración un segundo, su boca abierta ligeramente, el miedo en sus ojos era palpable aunque también lo era el brillo de inteligencia que pasó por ellos antes de dar un salto junto al mercenario, acercándose a él de repente soltando un 'No' entre sus labios, haciendo que Rastak la mirara con curiosidad.

-Espera…déjame despedirme- pidió la chica mirando los ojos oscuros del mercenario. El susodicho alzó una mano todavía mirando a Aris y los orcos pararon contrariados. Una media sonrisa divertida apareció en su fina boca.

-Por favor, déjame despedirme.-repitió Aris al ver que el mercenario no decía nada.

Al fin Rastak dejó escapar una pequeña risa casi inexistente y sacó el cuchillo haciendo que Aris se tensara pero solo cortó las cuerdas que ataban las muñecas de la chica a su espalda.

-No sé decirle que no a una mujer.- bromeó malignamente- tienes un minuto.- dijo serio de nuevo.

Aris no perdió el tiempo y bajó de un salto la pequeña escalera de roca que separaba al mercenario y a ella del grupo de enanos y se acercó hacia Thorin, el cual estaba alejado unos pasos de los demás.

Ojos verdes captaron los suyos azules, con una mezcla de enfado y desesperación, no sabrían decir cuál de los dos lo estaba más, si los verdes de Aris o los ojos helados de Thorin. La joven se acercó mirando a los demás enanos, observando sus rostros estoicos y sin mediar palabra para asombro de Thorin movió sus manos para apoyarlas en sus hombros y acercó sus labios al oído del enano para decirle algo en un susurro apenas audible. Aris podía notar la mirada burlona del mercenario en su nuca.

-Desliza tus manos bajo mi camisa- susurró Aris –a la espalda llevo un cuchillo, cógelo y mata al jefe orco… yo me encargo del mercenario.

Aris había aprendido que llevar un cuchillo a la espalda siempre era útil, eran cosas que los elfos no entendían, cada vez que Lien le preguntaba porque siempre llevaba uno atado a la espalda con una fina correa en vez de llevarlo al cinto, la chica sonreía. Si Thorin estaba sorprendido, que lo estaba, no dio muestras de ello y arrancando una sonrisa maligna del mercenario el rey deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa y la raída capa de Aris acariciando su suave piel en su camino hacia la espalda. En otra situación Aris se habría ruborizado, un escalofrío le habría recorrido la espalda, quizás un suspiro nervioso se le habría escapado pero no ahora, estaba demasiado alerta, la adrenalina le martilleaba las sienes con fuerza mientras, en aquel medio abrazo, miró hacia los ojos de Dwalin que la observaba con el ceño fruncido. La chica ladeó la cabeza y el enano pareció leerle la mente mirando instintivamente las armas que había tirado a sus pies. Todos siguieron sus ojos y miraron a su vez a sus armas sin moverse un ápice y Aris sonrió un segundo. 'Exacto'. Pensó.

Thorin rozó la fina correa de cuero que Aris llevaba pegada a la piel y alcanzó el cuchillo, rodeando la empuñadura con sus dedos y atrajo hacia si a la chica haciendo que la joven centrara su atención en él otra vez. Los labios del rey alcanzaron su oído.

-Si salimos de ésta juro que te mataré yo mismo.- susurró Thorin, su voz autoritaria, aun siendo solo un murmullo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica. Aris comenzó a separarse de él y observó sus ojos azules por última vez.

-No creo que salgamos de esta mi señor- musitó la joven mientras el gran cuchillo comenzaba a salir de su funda para quedarse en manos del rey enano.

A ningún orco le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Thorin lanzó el gran cuchillo a la cabeza del jefe orco y se lanzaba a recogerlo de nuevo. Todos los enanos recogieron sus armas del suelo y se lanzaron con un grito hacia los orcos que ya corrían hacia ellos, furiosos.

Aris se giró ágilmente y recogió la espada que Thorin había lanzado a los pies de la escalera de piedra y alzó la vista al escuchar como la espada del mercenario salía de su funda acompañada de una maldición, a pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila. La chica subió de un salto hacia donde estaba Rastak y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó una fuerte estocada que el mercenario paró sin esfuerzo. El hombre la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esto es solo posponer lo inevitable pequeña, ¿crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi?- le dijo el mercenario moviéndose alrededor de ella tratando de cortarla por la mitad por lo visto, Aris paró todos los golpes lo mejor que pudo. Era buena, eso era cierto, se había criado con elfos que sabían luchar antes incluso que andar pero aún así el mercenario tenía el doble de fuerza que ella y se movía como una serpiente a su alrededor. La chica solo pudo desviar los golpes lo mejor que pudo, concentrada. Se dio cuenta de que Thorin y los demás trataban de llegar hacia ella pero las dos veintenas de orcos los rodearon inmediatamente, ya tenían bastante con intentar no acabar con un puño de hierro de orco clavado en el cráneo.

El sonido de metal entrechocando se extendió por toda la cueva, gritos de orcos muriendo y de enanos furiosos, recibiendo una y otra vez ataques. Mientras un poco más arriba Aris seguía esquivando estocadas y el mercenario seguía sonriendo, burlándose con cada paso que la chica daba hacia atrás. En una de esas ocasiones Aris apretó los dientes y soltó una estocada envenenada. La espada de Thorin cortó ligeramente el brazo del mercenario haciendo que un reguero de sangre comenzara a caer al suelo. El mercenario gruñó y miró a la chica ahora totalmente serio.

-Deberías usar más la espada y menos la lengua.-le dijo Aris sin poder evitarlo.

El mercenario cargó contra ella con una gruñido de enfado, esta vez seriamente, lo de antes solo había sido un juego y Aris lo notó, la fuerza de los movimientos, la agresividad, el mercenario estaba usando toda su destreza…no duraría mucho el combate. Rastak la rozó con la espada en el brazo. Después de unas cuantas estocadas furiosas le arañó la pierna y volvió a cargar inmediatamente, sorprendido de que la chica pudiera parar sus golpes, de que todavía no estuviera muerta.

Aris apretó sus dientes, las heridas del mercenario estaban quemándole la piel, ¿que clase de espada era esa?. No tuvo mucho tiempo para parase a pensar porque le dolían tanto los cortes pues Rastak no le dejaba ni un segundo para respirar, quería acabar esto cuanto antes pues más abajo sus orcos estaban muriendo uno a uno a manos del grupo de enanos. Todavía eran mucho más numerosos que ellos pero un grupo de enanos enfadados y con sed de sangre no era fácil de matar. Aris paró un golpe que iba directo a su cuello y se agachó cortando ligeramente la pierna de Rastak el cual soltó una maldición y su espada volvió a rozar la piel de Aris, un corte en el cuello que hizo que la chica diera unos pasos hacia atrás, casi cayendo al suelo. El mercenario aprovechó el momento y cargó otra vez. La chica paró la espada a un centímetro de su cuello, cayendo al suelo, su espalda contra la dura piedra, respirando tan rápido que creyó que iba a desmayarse. El mercenario se agachó sobre ella y apretó la espada hacia su cuello. Los brazos de Aris temblaban con la fuerza que estaba haciendo para separar su propia espada y la del mercenario de su cuello, perlas de sudor resbalando por su frente. Los ojos del mercenario relampaguearon y le dedicó a la joven su mejor sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer pequeña- dijo mientras su espada rozaba la barbilla de Aris haciendo que una fina línea roja se dibujara en ella mientras intentaba bajarla hacia su cuello-…luchas de maravilla pero esto está comenzando a ser tedioso- añadió bajando más la espada. Aris respiró entrecortadamente y empujó con todas sus fuerzas las dos espadas mientras se retorcía bajo el peso del mercenario.

Aris escuchó su nombre, quizás Dwalin, o alguno de los enanos lo había gritado, pero a lo lejos, no podía identificar donde siquiera. Cuando su propia espada ya estaba rozando su cuello Aris, en un último intento desesperado movió hacia un lado su arma y el cambio de movimiento hizo que la propia espada del mercenario le rozara la cara. El hombre relajó la fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Aris solo un segundo, sorprendido y Aris lo aprovechó para poner un pie sore el pecho de él y empujarlo hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo que Rastak se quitara de encima suya. La chica respiró duramente, la adrenalina y el miedo le recorrían el cuerpo lo que ayudó a que se pudiera en pie de un salto para que al mercenario no le diera tiempo de volver a echarse encima.

Rastak la observó mientras se tocaba la sangrante herida de la cara.

-¡Estás muerta maldita estúpida!-le gritó con un brillo demencial en los ojos.

-Llevas diciendo eso todo el día- le increpó Aris y se maldijo internamente a sí misma por provocar a un hombre tan peligroso, ¿no podía mantenerse callada, nunca?. El hombre se lanzó hacia ella como una exhalación, dejando escapar un gruñido cuando las espadas chocaron de nuevo. La piel de Aris ardía bajo las heridas, le estaban quemando, literalmente. El mercenario debía haber impregnado su espada con algo, algún tipo de veneno quizás, ese dolor no era normal ni siquiera para una herida de espada. La chica empujó al mercenario y se miró el brazo sangrante.

Rastak sonrió y giró su espada en la mano con habilidad.

-¿Quema?- preguntó inocentemente.

Aris lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Veneno de mi propia invención- dijo- ¿notas como te debilita poco a poco?

La chica se lanzó hacia él con fuerza y lo mismo hizo el mercenario, las espadas volvieron a chocar y el baile continuó, Aris cansándose cada vez más y más y Rastak cada vez golpeando más y más duro.

Mientras abajo los enanos se batían con los orcos, cada vez menos numerosos, intentaban abrirse camino entre ellos pero seguían siendo demasiado. Todos tenían heridas pero seguían con vida, sorprendidos de ese hecho. Thorin sacó el hacha que había cogido de uno de los orcos del cráneo de un cadaver y volvió a mirar la lucha que se producía más arriba, corrió hacia la escalera pero más orcos le cortaron el paso. El rey enano maldijo algo en Khuzdul y le echó una última mirada de preocupación a Aris, volviéndose hacia los orcos una vez más.

Aris notaba el cuerpo cansado, ardiendo, casi no podía más. El mercenario también lo sabía por lo que la había arrinconado cerca del borde de la estructura de piedra donde estaban. Aris paró las estocadas con habilidad, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando echar hacia atrás al mercenario. El hombre estaba cansado también y las heridas que la chica le había hecho no estaban ayudando. Estaba sorprendido con la pequeña humana, no es que fuera a matarlo o a ganarle una pelea pero ya había durado más que la mayoría con los que se había enfrentado. Rastak dio un fuerte golpe hacia ella y la espada de Thorin se resbaló de las manos de la chica, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un estruendo metálico. Aris cayó al suelo con ella cuando la empuñadura de la espada del mercenario la golpeo en la cabeza. Se intentó levantar rápido y coger la espada pero el pie del mercenario le pisó la mano arrancándole un grito de dolor que llamó la atención de los enanos. Aris escuchó su nombre gritado por varias voces y metal chocando más fuerte y no lo pensó dos veces al clavar sus dientes en la pierna del mercenario el cual retrocedió un paso con una maldición. La chica se levantó de un salto notando el sabor metálico de la sangre del mercenario en su boca y recogió la espada de Thorin justo cuando Rastak se abalanzaba contra ella. Solo le dio tiempo a girarse unos centímetros, evitando que la espada se clavara justo en el corazón; en su lugar se le clavó en el brazo izquierdo. Aris gritó otra vez, un sonido atroz que rasgó su voz, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo ante el hombre que la miraba saboreando la inminente victoria.

Thorin mató a otro orco que se puso en su camino y corrió hacia la escalera, con el corazón golpeándole violentamente el pecho cuando vio a Aris de rodillas ante el mercenario, seguido por Dwalin y los que pudieron deshacerse de los orcos.

Aris aunó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con un movimiento rápido le clavó la espada al mercenario en la pierna, donde primero pudo. El hombre gritó también y sacó su espada del brazo de Aris para acabar con la vida de la joven pero ella fue más rápida, siempre lo había sido. Sacó su arma de la rodilla destrozada del mercenario y se la clavó en el estómago justo cuando la espada de él descendía hacia su cabeza. Rastak la miró a los ojos sorprendido y soltó su espada envenenada, cayendo de rodillas, a la misma altura de la chica. Aris se acercó a él y hundió la hoja todavía más sin pensarlo ni un segundo, girando la empuñadura, haciendo que el mercenario soltara un grito desesperado, observando los ojos verdes de Aris como quien mira directamente a los ojos de la muerte. La chica le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, eternos, y se alzó empujando el pecho del mercenario con un pie sacando la espada de Thorin de su cuerpo inerte, que cayó hacia atrás todavía con los ojos de sorpresa en el rostro. La chica soltó el aire que había estado guardando inconscientemente y respiró fuertemente, sin poder creerse todavía que estaba viva. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba y vio a Thorin, Dwalin y a algunos más subiendo la escalera de piedra hacia ella, cubiertos de sangre y heridas. La chica se fijo más abajo donde los demás mataban a los pocos orcos que quedaban vivos y respiró de nuevo, esperando que estuvieran todos bien. Una mano en el hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aris miró hacia su izquierda y observó los ojos azules del rey enano, relampagueantes de ira y preocupación, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse más en pie. La espada de Thorin cayó al suelo también, rebotando y manchando de rojo sangre la roca del suelo.

Las fuertes manos de Thorin la sostuvieron y el enano se arrodilló junto a ella presionando fuerte sobre la herida del brazo de la chica, que sangraba ferozmente.

-Arien, mírame.- llamó como siempre Thorin, autoritario. La chica solo pudo obedecer ante esa voz y sus ojos verdes lo miraron, respirando entrecortadamente. El rey enano le rozó la mejilla con una mano ensangrentada preguntando silenciosamente que estaba mal.

-La espada del mercenario tenía algún tipo de veneno- explicó la chica agarrando el brazo del enano para poder ponerse de pie. Las piernas le temblaron un momento pero Dwalin llegó a su lado para sostenerla por la cintura.

-Estoy bien…-comenzó la chica pero por supuesto la voz débil que salió de sus labios no secundó sus palabras.

-Hay que curarle esas heridas- escuchó a Balin que llegaba también a su lado.

-¿Heridas envenenadas? Está claro que se nos escapa de las manos- comentó Dwalin mirando a su rey mientras sostenía todo el peso de la joven la cual cada vez se notaba más y más lejos de allí.

-Elfos.-dijo Balin- debemos llevarla ante los elfos.

Aris agarró la ropa de Dwalin para sostenerse abriendo la boca ligeramente para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de ella, solo un suspiró cansado mientras notaba como una oscuridad extrañamente comfortable la engullía cada vez más. Notó como Thorin quitaba su mano de la herida de su brazo y casi soltó una queja.

-Rivendel.-fue lo último que entendió de los labios del rey mientras unos fuertes brazos la levantaban del suelo. Aris cerró los ojos contra el hombro de Dwalin notando como la quemazón horrible de sus heridas se desvanecía poco a poco y una oscuridad aterradora la tragó por completo, sin saber si se estaba desmayando o simplemente iba a morir en brazos del guerrero enano en medio de aquella oscura cueva.


End file.
